Alternate ending to Allegiant
by willyoumhairime
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the book Allegiant, in the Divergent Trilogy. We pick up from when Tobias comes back to the bureau from Chicago. This is my first fan fiction so hope you enjoy:). Should probably be obvious but there are spoilers if you haven't read it yet.
1. Coma

**A/N: Hiya! This is going to be my first ever fan fiction story and I decided to write a story for Divergent because they are my favourite books ever. **

**I warn you this is a major spoiler on the Allegiant books.**

**This is going to be what would have happened if Tris survived the bullets that David shot and what happened after the reset on the bureau. In no way am I saying that the ending of Allegiant was bad because Tris died, I am just upset and wanted to create an alternative. **

**Hope you enjoy :).**

**I unfortunately do not own the Divergent series and that right is one that belongs to Veronica Roth. The parts in italic are extracts from Allegiant for this chapter only.**

Tris' P.O.V.

_"Hello Beatrice," she says and she smiles.  
"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.  
"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."_

Tobias' P.O.V

_We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face._

_"What is it?" I say.  
_Cara says her words quickly but it feels like time slowed down for me.  
"Tris is in hospital and she's in a coma. Tobias she survived the death serum but David shot her in the back and glanced her head." It takes me a few moment before it sinks in.  
" She survived the death serum? Why did she have to do that? Cara, where is she?" I demand while moving closer to her. Cara is about to say something but the look on my face must have made her decide otherwise and she just nods instead.

We walk quickly through the bureau and I can hear Christina cry softly behind me. Amar is trying to tell me something but I block his voice at the moment. I'm still trying to make sense of what happened. Tris risked her life for Caleb. Why though? Didn't she think of me and what that would do to me and now she is in a coma. What if she is like Uriah? Never to wake up again? I feel tears brimming my eyes and as I see a sign to the hospital I start running with Cara screaming at me to stop. As I round the corner, I see Caleb coming out of a room. He has enough time to say, "Tobias, don't - " before I shove him out the way and into the room.

Tris is lying on a white bed with her blonde hair splayed out around her head. The lighting in here is bright and a heart monitor beeps in the background. She looks so... peaceful. This is the first time I've seen her so placid and without emotion. I bite back the tears now, thinking of Uriah and how Hana and Zeke made their decision to "unplug" him, what if I have to do that with her? I hear the door open and close and Cara comes to stand beside me.

"Caleb and I managed to take the bullets out and make sure her condition was alright."  
"Alright?" I whisper, never taking my eyes of her.  
"In a more technical term, a stable condition." There is a moment of silence before she asks, "Can Christina come see her?" I'm about to refuse when I think of how Christina lost Will, how she's lost Uriah. I nod and Cara pats my back. "She'll wake up soon."

Tris' P.O.V.

My mother is gone and now I all I can see is black. Am I in my fear landscape? I think with a shudder. I can't remember much after my mother saying I had done so well. Where am I? Is this what death is? I remember getting shot but I don't feel any pain. That's it then, this is the afterlife. It's then I hear a door open and rushed footsteps. A sharp intake of breath and then silence. Then there is nothing for a few minutes until the door opens again. A voice starts talking and I try to identify it with a picture in my mind, anything, but I come up with nothing. A whisper is then said but I can't identify anyone again. I feel so frustrated but I can't move and can't do anything but lie here and wait.

**Sorry if this first chapter is slow and short but new writer! Sorry that Tobias' asks so many questions in his chapter and I will stop the questions and get on with the answers. I'll try update as much as possible but I'm not very good at doing things on time. Please review:).**


	2. Christina

**A/N: I thought I would write another chapter today and try to update on this as regularly as possible.**

**Again, Veronica Roth owns all rights to the Divergent series and the characters within the book.**

Tris' P.O.V

I don't know who he is but he comes every day. He tells me what happened to the people I love. Uriah isn't with us anymore and they scattered his ashes in the chasm while they screamed his name. I know he would have wanted to join in on that funeral. Caleb is now working on rebuilding the bureau and is one of the teachers in the bureau, giving history lessons which teach them a world without genetic damage. Caleb comes in here a lot but the most he does is cry and tells me he's sorry. "I should have gone instead of you, Tris." Is the words he says when he leaves.

It's now the man is holding my hands when I hear the door open and Christina's voice travels to me. "Please can I speak to her, alone?" The man must nod because he leaves and promises me he will be back soon. As soon as the door closes, Christina laughs and says, "That one's a keeper, Tris." Then she starts to cry and I want to comfort her but I can't. I'm stuck in the darkness.

"This is my goodbye, Tris. I can't live in Chicago, the place reminds me of Will and the war that happened. Living here is no better because of Uriah and Tris, I don't want to leave you but I feel useless and depressed staying here. I'm going to join a rebel group, they still call themselves the Allegiant, who are set to end these programs against the genetically damaged. I'm heading into another war practically so I needed to say a proper goodbye - " She's forced to stop because I can hear her start to cry and the hands that hold mine shake. I don't want her to go, I can't let her leave without me saying goodbye. "I love you, Tris, you've been the best friend I could have. We will meet again. I promise." She stands up and leaves and I'm left screaming that I love her too.

Tobias' P.O.V

Christina comes out of the room, she's shaking and crying, the sound echoing off the white walls of the hospital.

"Christina, what's wrong?" I say coming to her.  
"I'm leaving Four, I can't be here anymore." I stop moving towards her and take down my outstretched arm.  
"You can't leave her Christina. You heard Caleb, the loved ones of the coma victim need to talk to her every day, it increases their chances of waking up!"  
"Four, you talk to her all day, Caleb comes here and Zeke makes the odd appearance. She has everyone she needs here and it's time I move on. I can't live with the ghosts of Will and Uriah hanging around me." I am getting Christina's point now and I can feel myself start to cry so I bite down on my lip.  
"I'll miss you."  
"You too, Four. Don't give up on her." With that we embrace for a few short seconds before Christina quickly paces down the hallway. I look at the door and think of the last words Christina said to me. She gave up on her, will I ever do the same?

Tris' P.O.V

The man is with me again when I hear the door open and close and instantly the hand holding mine tenses.

"Hello, Caleb." The man says. I hear Caleb say hello back and he comes round to the other side of me to hold my hand. "The doctor says that she still has brainwaves. Four, the doctor is also not sure that she will survive this and - "  
"Caleb, if you even try suggest that we..."  
"Un-plug her?" The hand is tensing even more but I don't feel pain like I should.  
"Caleb, I will stay with her forever and she will wake up one day."  
"Okay, Four." There's a silence that I feel uncomfortable in even though I'm not technically there. "What's your real name?" Caleb tries and the man grunts and shifts.  
"Only Tris knows that." I know that? I must know this man well but I still can't identify him with the people who are in my head.  
"Does she though? I have a theory that she might not know your name anymore, especially since everyone calls you Four and you went by a different name with her." Caleb is still being a know it all, but I think he is trying to get this man's name for the benefit of himself rather than mine. It's just how he is.  
"Please leave, Caleb."  
"I should have gone instead of you, Tris." Caleb whispers and squeezes my hand before leaving the room.

Four, I think his name is, sits with me and whispers to me about things he thinks of. How his mother is, Evelyn, and how she has moved into the bureau since she's been banished from Chicago. He talks of how he hasn't seen Marcus since his final goodbye and how Shauna is trying new equipment which will allow her to walk again. I smile inside my head when he talks of Zeke and Shauna's recent engagement and then Four gets up.

"I love you Tris. My name is Tobias Eaton and I love you so much."

**Should Tris ever remember Tobias and should she wake up out of the coma? Please leave some comments because I'd like to know if people are liking this or not.**

**Thanks for reading:).**


	3. Piggy

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I got, you have no idea how happy I was after reading them. I've only got two comments on what should happen to Tris but I'm going with their reviews because they're two of my first ever reviews:).**

**I realise I'm updating often and quick and that's because it's holiday time at the moment and I do nothing all day apart from playing Zelda or Sims. Decided I should be partly productive.**

**I do not own divergent and the characters within the book, that right belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**I'm changing the layout I'm using because I realise it doesn't look good once I take it off Word and thanks again for the reviews:)!**

Tris' P.O.V.

_"I love you Tris. My name is Tobias Eaton and I love you so much."_

Tobias Eaton? Wait... I think and then I'm suddenly screaming into the blackness. I love you too, Tobias! I want to cry, I want to run over to him and kiss him. I'm so sorry, Tobias, that I went instead of Caleb, please come back I want to tell you that. My frustration grows as I think of my current state and how I can't do anything. Come on, Tris! I shout to myself. You survived the death serum and two gun shots I'm sure you can get up.

I try to focus on feeling my toes and then I can work my way up and out of this darkness. Just wiggle your toes now. I think I feel movement and I think sarcastically to myself that I can communicate to him through the piggy rhyme.

_"This little piggy went to the market,_

_This little piggy stayed home,_

_This little piggy had roast beef,_

_This little piggy had none,_

_And this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way to town."_

This is going to be long, I think to myself.

Tobias' P.O.V

I head back to my apartment, after I told Tris my name, to change into something I can work out in. I have hardly been out of her room for the past week and I can feel myself deteriorate in health being there. As soon as I've grabbed something to eat I look at all the signs. 'Workout rooms' sounds to me like a training room so I follow the signs down confusing corridors till I reach the room I want. Inside there is a few weird pieces of equipment that I don't know how to use. Someone is running on one of them but they seem to be going nowhere. No I'll stick to the basics. I find a punching bag and hang it up on one of the poles that are slightly off the walls.

I spend two hours just bringing out all my frustration and landing blows on the rough texture of the bag. A few people came in and kept a wide berth from me because I was taking a few steps and doing running kicks and punches. Soon I'm too dehydrated to continue so I go find a water fountain.

I take a shower and then end up in the atrium where I last heard Tris' voice. I stand on the same step and imagine her on the step she stood so she kept level with me. I didn't know I was capable of missing someone so much. When Evelyn left I never felt this, I only felt anger towards her for leaving me with Marcus. Now, I feel so defeated. I can't seem to do anything to make Tris wake up. Without warning I start to cry. Not a few small tears but a huge wave of them. I feel so weak but this is the only sort of emotion I can now do. It feels like hours but from the watch on my hand it's only been 5 minutes. I slowly get up, wiping my cheeks with the heel of my hand and march out of the room.

I round the corner and hit head on with a breathless Caleb.

"Watch where you're - " Caleb doesn't let me finish.

"She's moving. Well technically, her toes are moving." I stare at him and am about to ask him what he's playing at when I finally get it. Tris. She's waking up.

I sprint down the corridors and end up getting lost a few times but I finally end up at her room. I slam into the door but find it locked and I can see a few masked figures analysing her with Cara. I start screaming and hitting the door but all Cara does is shake her head. Why am I not allowed in? Then I see the heart monitor and see how stressed Tris is getting. Can't that girl take it easy and not kill herself for once?

"TRIS." I scream again and sink to the floor, only quietly pounding on the door.

Tris' P.O.V.

I hear a banging noise and Tobias' calling out my name. I managed to reach the feeling in my thighs when I suddenly started to feel my heart and every single one of the beats. Is that supposed to happen? I think scared. Doctors are huddled around me and I hear Cara but they whisper to each other. TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, I scream into the darkness. There's a beeping noise going on in the background but I can't figure out what it is. Let me see Tobias! I think in frustration. Suddenly I want to punch the darkness and I want to be free of it. I'm starting to feel my hips and I try to shimmy but I can't move.

Then I hear the doctors say what I feared, I got hit in the back and that means I could be paralysed. Meaning for the efforts I make to wake up, I won't be able to move. I want to be with Tobias though, where is he? The screaming of my name stopped a little while back and now all I can think is did he give up on me?

Tobias' P.O.V.

I won't give up on you Tris. I sprint away from the door, intent on finding Caleb. I run into the library and I see him surrounded by tons of medical books. He hardly even registers my presence when I walk in but he certainly does when I say,

"I need into that room, Caleb."

**So leaving that on an awful cliff hanger. Yes, Tris now remembers Tobias and that's her incentive to wake up. Hopefully I won't make this story too fluffy because there is always a certain amount of fluffiness you can get too before the fluffiness is way to sickly. (Sorry for the repeated use of fluffy.)**

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm so so so sorry to the person who messaged me (hopefully you know who you are, I just don't want to mention your name for personal reasons on your behalf.) but I only joined 12 hours ago and the site doesn't allow you to personal message till 24 hours have gone by. Once that 24 hours have passed I will definitely message you back but for now thank you for the reviews:). **


	4. Waking Up

**A/N: Okay, going to post another chapter, this will be four (haha) chapters in under 24 hours and I notice that it's probably a bit too much. I love to write though and I have tons of time since it's Christmas! Sorry if this part of the story isn't... how to put it? Medically correct? It is fiction so it doesn't all need to be strictly true I guess.**

**Thank you for the reviews and I do not own the rights to Divergent unfortunately and only one (Veronica Roth) can be so lucky to have that right:).**

Tobias' P.O.V.

_"I need into that room, Caleb."_

Caleb just stares at me and I know he is contemplating his options because his eyes keep darting from left to right.

"Don't even try, Caleb. We both know I could beat you with my hands and feet tied." Caleb scowls at me and reluctantly gets up. He starts to wander out the room but a low growl from me makes him move faster. We reach the corridor where Tris is being held when I hear the voice I never thought I would ever hear again.

"TOBIAS!" I start running.

Tris' P.O.V

The doctors are starting to get louder as the beeps in the background get louder and I feel my arms start to regain feeling. I start to stretch out my arms and Cara is screaming at me to slow down but I can't and I won't. I need Tobias right now and I can't stop. I start to breath quicker and as soon as I feel my mouth tingle I don't hesitate.

"TOBIAS!" I scream out. Is that my voice?! I think with a shock. It sounds unused and gravelly. Suddenly I hear his voice and the sound of pounding on the door. "Tobias." I say softly. The doctors all apologise that I can't see him when my eyes open and I swing and hit one square in the jaw. They wouldn't have enough time to react if it wasn't for my back. I try to get up but find that I can't move my mid section. I burst out crying at that point. I need to see him.

"Cara, please. Please, help me." I see Cara stiffen at the mention of her name and then she nods at all the doctors. I realise quickly that Cara is the head around here and what she says passes. A doctor opens the door and Tobias bursts in tears streaming down his face. This is the first time I've seen him like this and all we can do is say each other's names in between the kisses that we share.

"I thought I lost you, Tris," He holds my face between his two hands and kisses me again, "Why did you leave me, Tris." I sob openly and bring my hands up to run it through his hair. It's not abnegation short like I remember but is now longer.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. I love you."

"I love you too, Tris." All through this Cara is checking my vitals. The beeping is still fast but she informs us that it's natural for this to happen.

"Tris?" A broken sounding voice escapes from Caleb who stands at the door. Tobias steps back without taking his hand from mine and Caleb waits patiently for me to say something to him.

"I've missed you," I laugh with a sob and with that he runs to me and crushes me into his arms, something I never expected my brother could do.

Tobias filled me in with the same things he told me when I was unconscious but I didn't dare to tell him I already knew because he looked so happy to be able to talk to me when I can see and hear him. I'm stroking his hands and going over the calloused knuckles when I notice he stopped talking.

"What is it?" I say worried about the expression I see on his face now.

"Christina... she..." He gulps and shakes his head. "She left, Tris." I already knew this but the tears start to brim my eyes anyway. I nod silently and let the tears fall. I've missed her and now I just have to miss her further.

"Do you know where she -?" I have to bite down on my lip to stop crying but Tobias understands.

"Dallas. It's another place in America, not far from here on plane. She joined the Allegiant."

"The Allegiant is over isn't it?" I ask with genuine confusion. Christina told me she was part of the rebel group that was going to stop genetic damage but she didn't fully explain their purpose.

"They're a group who want to peacefully stop these tests against the genetically damaged. Christina was asked to join since she knew first-hand how these wars can cause so many deaths." He stops and I realise it's all he knows. Maybe Caleb will know more but right now he is slumped in a chair to the left side of me.

I realise that I want to know more about the Allegiant because I want to join them. I know my mother told me I was done and at that moment that I thought I was dead I believed it. Now I feel like I have a bigger purpose. When I think of this though, I realise that Tobias can't keep from staring into my eyes. I can't leave him, I have to lead a normal life with him because what would happen to us if one of us died? That already nearly happened.

"Tobias?" I whisper. He just nods at me as if to say go on. "I'm sort of ready to have a normal life with you." He laughs and brushes his lips against mine.

"I've always been ready, Tris."

**Sorry if that was short but as a reviewer already said they like them short and sweet. Please review and give ideas for what you would like to happen next because I write as I think so these stories can go in any direction. If you would also like the chapters to be longer I can try to do that to:)!**

**Thanks for follows and reviews:).**


	5. Christmas

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE:)! **

**Hope you got nice Christmas presents, I got the Hunger Games movie talk through book which is making me extremely happy. Got lots of money to go out and buy the Divergent books from Tobias' view now:).**

**Thought I would make a Christmas themed story for you today:).**

**Santa unfortunately did not get my letter on how I wanted rights to the Divergent books and that still belongs to Veronica Roth. Maybe for my birthday I'll get them...**

**~Sorry it's late but the server was down:(, hope you still enjoy though!~**

Tris' P.O.V

I wake up to Tobias' brushing his lips against mine.

"Wake up, Beatrice." He murmurs.

"Beatrice?" I ask laughing at him and bringing his lips closer to mine.

"It's a special occasion," He says once he comes up for breath. "Merry Christmas." He brings out a small box shaped present that's wrapped in red paper and a white bow.

"I didn't get you anything though." I say to him.

"You woke up. That's more than I could have ever asked for." I kiss him again and he helps me to sit up in my hospital bed. So far, therapy has been helping me and Shauna has come once to give me encouragement. I can sit up and with a lot of effort swing my legs out of bed but walking has been too difficult for now.

I unwrap the gift slowly wanting to savour how precise he's wrapped it. Tobias just stares at me, waiting for my expression to know if I really like it or not. I get to the black box and I lift the lid and gasp when I see the necklace inside.

"Tobias, it's..." I can't finish my sentence. When I was in Abnegation we weren't allowed anything that would draw attention to ourselves. Even in Dauntless I never really thought of getting jewellery. "Please can you put it on me." He nods and smiles at me.

He brushes my hair away from my neck, kissing my jaw as he does so and I sigh contentedly. I hand him the necklace and with a lot of fumbling and curses from Tobias he manages to do up the clasp. I look down at the number 10 that has been carved out of diamonds.

"Tobias, where did you even get this?" I whisper.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He gives me a giddy smile and I can't help myself but to kiss him again. The door opens and I hear a low cough, probably to signal for us to stop. I look up to see Caleb a very bright red colour. I can feel the temperature rising in my cheeks. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff. I think with a laugh.

"I know Tobias got you the best present ever but I thought I could get you something too." He isn't carrying anything with him and I get confused when he exits the room. He brings back a wheelchair for me.

"Where are we going?" I ponder.

"Outside." Caleb smiles. I suddenly get a sense of relief flooding through me. The room I've been in has one very high window and that's only in the top corner of the room behind me. So I haven't been able to look through it unless I manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed. It's been a slight incentive for me to keep trying so I can glimpse at the snow falling outside.

Tobias picks me up bridal style and slowly lowers me into my chair. They have coats, gloves, shoes and blankets that they wrap around me since all I have on is a hospital gown. Caleb gets to wheel me down the halls since it's his present and Tobias opens doors for us. Soon I can see the big doors that lead to the outside.

White. That's all I see. It's like the opposite of the darkness that held me before. It makes me feel free and I reach up to touch the ravens on my collarbone. I'm wearing gloves and many jackets and blankets but I still feel the strength from the ravens radiating through me.

It's then a snowball hits my side with full force and I can still feel it through my insulation. I glance sideways to see a grinning Tobias.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Caleb hands me snowballs which I launch at Tobias but even though Caleb and I work together, Tobias runs up and catapults Caleb through the air and he lands in a snowdrift. His head pops out and his cheeks are rosy red.

"Four are you trying to kill me?!" He squeals. It's such a Caleb thing to say that I have to laugh. Tobias comes up and kisses me.

"I won?" He laughs at my scowl.

"You only won because I'm in a wheelchair. And my partner was Caleb." I hear protest from behind Tobias and hear him muttering about my accuracy skills but I don't care.

"I love you, Tris." Tobias is suddenly serious and he's staring at me with those deep blue eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you never woke up." I feel tears brimming my eyes and I try shake it off.

"I love you too." I manage to get out without my voice cracking. I look up to see Caleb wandering back over to us. "I love you as well, Caleb. I'm so happy that I got some of my family back." I think of the time when my parents were dead and Caleb had been a traitor. Then I think of how I risked my life for him because despite what he did to me, he was my brother. Caleb is smiling at me and he comes to give me a rare hug.

"I love you, Beatrice." He whispers to me. This is the most affection I think we have ever given to each other, being Abnegation children and all.

"Come on now, we need to have Christmas dinner now, right?!" I laugh. Of course Tobias thinks of food. Caleb wheels me back inside and after dinner Tobias refuses to let me go back to the hospital room despite demands from Cara that I do that.

"It's Christmas, I want to lie down in a proper bed and I want her with me." Tobias demands. Soon Cara is beat and Tobias wheels me off victorious.

I can only lie flat on my back so Tobias does the same and we fall asleep with our hands linked together.

**Yey, for Christmas right?! I hope everyone had a lovely time with families and such, please leave reviews and any ideas you might want for this story. This chapter was sort of a filler because of Christmas and all and I'm hoping to get some proper action in soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows:).**


	6. Weddings

**A/N: After proof reading this I realised it's a bit slow to start off with because I'm filling in details about Zeke and Shauna and Tris' progress with walking so hopefully you will all still enjoy this:).**

**Divergent rights are not mine and that right belongs to the one and only Veronica Roth.**

Tris' P.O.V

"Come on Tris!" Shauna encourages me. I'm standing with my hands on the two railings that stand side by side of me. Shauna's trying to make me lift my hands up but I can feel the strain of standing already. Tobias moved the railings to his new room. The rooms walls are bright white and the floors are black carpet. Tobias says if we stay here any longer then the walls will be stripped or painted black too.

There's a black bed and a table with two chairs and that's where Tobias and Zeke sit now. They're playing cards but Tobias keeps losing due to silly mistakes. I can only count this because he keeps glancing over at me to check I'm okay.

"TRIS!" Shauna suddenly screeches in my ear and I realise I was daydreaming. My grip on the bars is lost and I fall forwards hitting into Shauna. Tobias and Zeke are up in a flash, immediately worried about the both of us. Shauna only gets a hand up from Zeke but Tobias needs to pick me up bridal style to sit me into my chair.

"Sorry, Shauna." I mumble, worried about her braces. She just laughs and shrugs at me.

"It's fine, the doctor says that my braces will be able to hold twice my weight. Since your only half of my weight there will definitely be no damage." Zeke gives Shauna a quick kiss then addresses to the small group,

"How about we go get some drinks?"

"Formal much, Zeke. Over truth or dare now?" Tobias laughs as Zeke gives him a scowl and flips him off.

"I'm a grown up, I'm engaged." He says in a childish voice while holding up Shauna's hand and flopping it in Tobias' face. Shauna slaps Zeke softly with her other hand and Zeke pretends to be dramatically hurt.

"Very grown up," Tobias whispers to me, making me giggle quietly. Tobias wheels me down the hallways before we reach the kitchens and Tobias and Zeke go to get drinks for both me and Shauna. Shauna wheels me to a table and moves the chair out of the way so I won't have to switch seats.

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Good, we have our location, which is in the dauntless chasm. I thought it would be too sad for Zeke but he insists he wants a piece of Uriah there for the wedding." I smile sadly at the thought of Uriah. I never really thought of how it was affecting Zeke, I look over to him and Tobias play fighting and I see the bags under his eyes suggesting loss of sleep. "He has nightmares of the explosion all the time." Shauna says as if reading my thoughts.

"Me too," I sigh. I can't imagine how Zeke dreams it but I know that my nightmare of the explosion that hit Uriah is real in my mind. I shudder.

"We also have the music planned, Paramore - Still Into You." She says with a smile. I've never heard it but I nod as if I do. I'm sure by the title that it's perfect for them though. "There's just one more thing to work out but Zeke and I are going to tell you that together." I nod slightly, a bit confused on why they both would need to tell us. Zeke and Tobias arrive with drinks and Shauna murmurs to Zeke about telling us the next thing about the wedding.

"Right, we have a question to ask you two." Zeke says with a giddy smile on his face. "Four, I want you to be my best man and Tris -"

"Could you be my maid of honour?" Shauna finishes. Tobias nods and high fives Zeke and I nod to Shauna. It's strange how I was picked, I think. Christina would have probably been the better choice but since she's not here it's not an option anymore. "-put her into a bridesmaid dress." Shauna laughs and I realise I missed what she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was wondering if we could put Cara into a bridesmaid dress."

"I never knew you were friends," I questioned and Shauna shrugged.

"We've been doing some therapy on my legs whenever she comes to Chicago." The rest of the night we talk about the wedding and how the renovation on Chicago is doing. Eventually I feel myself drifting off and Tobias notices straight away.

"It's time to get Tris back, we will see you two tomorrow," I smile at both Zeke and Shauna and Tobias and Zeke high five again. They will always be children I think laughing.

When we get back to the room Tobias helps me into the bed. Since initiation I still sleep in clothes and I see Tobias out of the corner of my eye only taking his top off before climbing into bed.

"I love you," He murmurs while kissing my collarbone and moving up to my jaw line. I try to stifle a sigh but eventually I give in and Tobias takes this as a sign to move onto my lips. His hands wander a few times and for once I let him and when we come up for air he can't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I ask suddenly embarrassed, feeling the temperature change in my cheeks.

"I'm in bed with a beautiful girl and I love her so much." He smiles and all I can do is murmur that I love him back before bringing his lips back down to mine. We fall asleep as we always do, on our backs with our fingers intertwined.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Tris is still sleeping when I wake up and I slowly remove my hand from hers. I remember how I was taught that otters sleep with their hands held so they don't drift away and I chuckle slightly. I leave a quick note so that she won't wake up and panic.

'Gone to see Evelyn, will be back soon. Tobias x'

I desperately want to kiss her but I also don't want to wake her up. I move the wheelchair next to her bed just in case she wants to move around. I walk down now familiar hallways to reach Evelyn's room. I knock and she opens wearing a dressing gown and a mug of coffee.

"Hello, Tobias." She smiles and pulls me into a one armed hug, being careful not to burn me. "Would you like some coffee?" I say yes and I move over to the couch while she goes to the kitchen. "What do I owe this pleasure then?" She smiles at me.

"Just wanted to see you," I smile back at her but she shakes her head while handing me the coffee.

"You want something, I can see it. You have the same expression you made when you were a baby." Evelyn says chuckling. I laugh too and then think on what I wanted to ask her.

"When did you and Marcus get engaged?" I shudder at the thought of Marcus and I can see she is slightly repulsed by the topic at hand.

"I think I was around 19 and he was 20. Honey it was a while ago so I'm not too sure. Wait, are you thinking of -"

"Proposing to Tris? Sort of." I grin finishing her sentence. Evelyn nods and then looks straight into my eyes.

"It's not about the age, it's about how much you love the person you're with. I thought I was in love with Marcus and that's why we married young. Then he changed. Just make sure that you wouldn't ever change." I nod and think back to my fear landscapes. It wasn't so much a fear of him now but being afraid to be him. We talk for a while longer and once I finish my coffee, I thank her and let myself out. I head back to our room and along the way see signs to the shopping department. Soon I reach the door and then ponder for one last time which direction I should go.

**Should he buy Tris a ring or should that happen later? Please leave comments on what you want him to do or you can PM me. I updated quickly after my Christmas chapter because that was just a filler. ****Also would you like me to post some other characters P.O.V?**

**Thanks for reviews and follows, hope you all have a lovely day:).**


	7. First Steps

**A/N: I had to sleep on my decision on whether Tobias would propose or not soon but here's your answer:).**

Tris' P.O.V.

I wake up feeling cold and realise it's because Tobias isn't next to me. I look round and see a note from him.

'Gone to see Evelyn, will be back soon. Tobias x'

I smile slightly and look at the time. It's coming on 10 and I think he must have woken up very early. I sit up with a groan, feeling every movement shudder through my spine. I see the tablets I've been subscribed across the room but fortunately my chair is next to me.

I swing my legs out and realise the only way to do this is to slide into the chair because I can't reach the other side to support myself with my arms. I land in the chair making a large _oomph _sound as I do. I slowly wheel myself over and take the painkillers. I look over then to the railings. I want to walk more than ever and I realise when Shauna was in a wheelchair while in the dauntless compound it wasn't so much not being dauntless, it was being incapable.

I slowly wheel myself over, feeling a bit nervous on trying to do it on my own. I get a good grip on the bars before I yank myself up. I straighten up my legs to be in line with my shoulders just as Cara told me to. I think back to the darkness and say to myself.

" I didn't just get out of that to be stuck like this." With that I take a step forward while taking my arms off the railings.

And I do it.

I take another step.

I did it again.

I'm suddenly smiling to myself and I'm close to laughing, I still have another two steps till the end of the railings and I'm so close. I'm laughing and then I cross the end of the railings.

"I DID IT." I scream. The door bursts open but it's behind me so the effort to turn makes me tilt and nearly fall over but Tobias catches me before that happens.

"Tris? Did you..?" He looks at me with astonishment and I can only nod before he crashes his lips into mine. "You're amazing you know that?" He says in between his kisses. He picks me up bridal style and places me on the bed and inserts his mouth to mine again. I realise these aren't the usual careful and loving kisses. These are ones filled with passion and lust and I'm suddenly very aware of what I look like.

It's a ridiculous thought because Tobias has helped me get changed for the past two months. Despite this I'm aware of how thin I've gotten from being in a coma and how my hair is stuck permanently lanky from the lack of proper vitamins. Then there's my breasts which have never been big but now they look smaller than ever.

It's as if Tobias realises my discomfort and he stops kissing me, looking at me with concern written on his face.

"Tris, are you alright? Did I do something?" I shake my head and kiss him again.

"It's nothing." It's then Tobias shifts and shakes his head at me.

"Obviously it's not." Tobias gets up from being on top of me and says, "Are you still afraid of intimacy?"

"No!" I say far too quickly.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asks suddenly very quiet and looking scared himself.

"I'm afraid of how I look." He shakes his head and I only realise now that his face is full of lust and love for me.

"Don't be. You're perfect the way you are." I don't believe him but I let him take my top off. I take his off too when he kisses my jaw line and soon I sink into it.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I help Tris to get changed after and I can see she's trying to hide the grin on her face but she can't help it. I can tell I'm like that too but I welcome it, rather than being bashful like Tris is now. I crouch down in front of her when I've sat her down in her chair and kiss her.

"That was amazing," I say still smiling. She nods and grins at me. This is so different from how Tris and I usually act around each other and I feel a new ease that comes with this relationship. This 'normal life' as Tris puts it. I'm about to kiss her again when I hear a knock at the door and I groan to myself but still quite glad we got changed before anyone turned up.

I open the door to Shauna who takes one look at the both of us and starts to laugh.

"What?!" Tris asks and I see she is blushing like mad.

"You had sex is what. You're both awful at hiding it." I am now just as embarrassed as Tris probably feels and try shake it off.

"What would you like Shauna?"

"I need to go dress shopping with Tris." Shauna says still laughing.

"Why do we need to do that?" Tris groans while rolling her wheelchair closer.

"Bridesmaid dresses! We're just about to go get Cara." Tris tries to look annoyed but she still can't help grinning.

"I'll see you later." She says and I lean down to kiss her cheek.

"Zeke says he needs you as well, Four." I nod and when Tris gets out of the apartment, I lock it and we head separate ways.

**Yes, Tris and Tobias had sex but I didn't add in details because 1. this is rated T fan fiction (just in case I start swearing or do have adult themes) and 2. I'm way too young to even know anything about that. I, for once, have planned ahead to the next chapter (after this one) before writing it. So if you want to get any ideas in before I write the next chapter feel free to PM me or leave a review:).**

**Thanks for follows and I hope you all have a lovely day. (I unfortunately need to go the gym when I just want to eat chocolate and read fan fiction. ~sigh~)**


	8. Erudite

**A/N: Back from the gym, I DID NOT DIE. Don't know if you're proud but I'm proud I manage to keep alive. Anyway, thought I'd write a new chapter in a new P.O.V. because I've been planning this for a bit. It's kept at the back of my mind but I've finally decided I may as well do it.**

Cara's P.O.V.

I finish writing a progress report for Tris and store it away before I make my way down to my apartment. I'm just passing the library when I see him though and it causes me to stop. He's concentrating hard on what he's reading and his eyebrows are set high on his forehead. Almost like he's permanently surprised. His dark brown hair flops down touching the top of his eyebrows as he stopped cutting it a while back. I bite my lip and wondered if I should distract him or not but before I can decided he notices me and looks at me while smiling.

"Cara! Come in, you could help actually." I smile and step cautiously towards him. I was on the opposite side of Caleb so I craned my neck over to read the writing the right way round. Comas. "I was wondering about how Tris woke up and I thought it wasn't very normal so I've been consulting these books all day but I still don't get it." He's so clever I thought, always searching for knowledge. Like a true Erudite. "Eh, Cara?" I realise I was daydreaming and I apologise quickly.

"Yes, her waking up was very unusual. We suspect something triggered it though and it was just after Four left her room." Caleb's eyes lit up as I said this.

"It's because I told him to tell her his name!" He jumps up excitedly. "The name must have been the trigger phrase that can wake her up from any coma so that also means that it could work on her during stimulations -" Caleb carries on but all I can do is watch him pace around and talk about this new information he just heard. I smile up at him and he suddenly comes up close to me and is down on one knee, holding my hand. I didn't hear what he just said so all I can do is gape at him.

"Cara?" He says now confused.

"What did you just say?" I say, hope starting to build in a corner of my mind.

"I said thanks, for this information."

"Oh." Is all I can say. What was I even thinking. He's a born abnegation child, even him holding my hand is probably a huge step over what he can usually do. He's still there talking to me about more intelligent things but I don't care. For the first time in my life I don't care about knowledge and all I want is for him to be with me. So I do it. I turn his jaw so that he faces me and I crash my lips into his and he stops talking.

I pull away and he's bright red, slowly backing away from me.

"Caleb - " Is all I can manage before I hear Shauna and Tris coming down the hallway. "Bye." I say before darting out the room. Shauna sees me and calls out.

"DRESS SHOPPING TODAY, CARA!" Tris is covering her ears and glaring at Shauna. I smile, nod, straighten out my shirt and join them like nothing happened.

**Sorry that it was short but I thought it only required a short little chapter. I always paired Cara and Caleb (weird, I know) and I thought that this can be a little short add on.**

**Thanks for reviews and follows, PM or review if you have any ideas:).**


	9. Dresses

**A/N: Ok guys, I don't want to be a writer who can only post a new chapter once getting x amount reviews but all I ask for is maybe one? I would like to know that people are enjoying it and I also want you to get involved. I'm sorry that I had to ask this. Ok, hope you enjoy now:). ~side note: I'm not trying to be snobby or mean to writers on this site who do ask for reviews. I understand where they're coming from but since this is my first every fan fiction story I prefer not to ask just yet.~**

**I do not own divergent sadly.**

Tris' P.O.V.

Cara smiles and straightens her shirt out before heading over to us. When Shauna wheels me past the library, I can see Caleb through the window. He looks shocked and I'm just about to wave when he comes running out.

"Cara, what -" Is all Caleb can manage before Cara says quickly.

"Not right now, Caleb." She says giving him a look that I can't quite decipher. Then Caleb does something I never expected. He kisses Cara. I'm staring shocked at them while Shauna mutters something about everyone being thirsty, something I don't understand. I turn to look at her with a confused expression but she just laughs and shakes her head.

"CARA!" Shauna screams and I cover my ears again in the last two minutes. Caleb and Cara pull apart grinning and now I can see it. They both like each other. I smile and Shauna wheels me with one arm while pulling Cara away from Caleb with the other. "You can continue this later, lovebirds." They're both bright red but still obviously very happy. Cara starts to try say something to me but I just wave her off. I don't mind much on who Caleb sees, as long as they're nice I'm fine with it.

We reach the wedding shop and the first thing I notice is the colours. I haven't been shopping or even out that much since my coma and all I've worn is my Dauntless clothes that Tobias brought over from Chicago. Even now I'm wearing a tank top and some leggings I used to wear for initiation.

Cara and Shauna start darting from wedding dress to wedding dress and I just wheel around behind them, missing Christina.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I eventually find Zeke and Shauna's room after getting lost twice because they usually come round to mine. I'm just about to open the door when I hear a scream and a crashing noise.

"ZEKE." I call out, trying the door and finding it open. I expected to find black clothed men, tying Zeke up and smashing his head with a vase to knock him out. Instead I find Zeke sitting in broken shards of beer bottles with tears streaming down his face. "Zeke, man, what's wrong?" I've never seen him like this and all of a sudden I feel uncomfortable.

"PAFYCK." Is all I manage to hear him say.

"Zeke slow down and stop screaming." I go up to Zeke and crouch down, reaching out to him.

"Pansycake." He sobs and I realises what's happening. He's missing Uriah. "He always told me not to be a pansycake but how can I do that when I'm so _upset,_ Four." He looks up at me and I see all the sorrow that is held in his eyes. "My mother's gone because this place reminds her of his death. What about me? Where can I go?" I know Zeke actually likes living here but I understand what he means. This is the place where Uriah died. He can't go back to live in the dauntless compound because that's where Uriah lived.

"Zeke, you stay here with us. Shauna, Tris and I, we're your family and we will help you get through this." With that I haul him up with one hand and he collapses into me, sobbing into my shoulder. It's okay, Zeke. It's okay." I feel sad but no tears come. Zeke soon quietens down.

"I need a groomsman, you have any ideas?" I nod and pat his back. He's covered in drink so I say the next thing on my mind. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

Tris' P.O.V.

"Shauna, you look..." Cara says but can't quite finish even with all that Erudite knowledge.

"Beautiful." I finish off. Shauna wears a strapless dress that follows her curves till her hips where the dress then floats down. It reaches the floor and she wears heels, I can only tell by her added height. There is a decorative flower pattern that goes down one side of the dress and the overall colour is white. She does look amazing and she stands in front of the mirror admiring her chosen dress.

"Time for bridesmaid dresses, let me just get dressed." She smiles at us and heads off. Cara and I have a look around and two dresses catch our eye. Shauna emerges to see us both holding up dresses that are identical in make but different in colour. The dress has a halter neck and fits the body shape down to the hips where a ribbon wraps round before the dress floats down to the knees. Cara holds a blue dress and I hold a black one. "They're perfect." Shauna smiles and ushers Cara in to get changed and after Cara helps me stand while Shauna pulls the dress on over my clothes. She steps back to look at us and nods. "You're both going to look great." We decide to get shoes on a later date when I can start walking again and Shauna tells us she'll pay and we were to go back to our apartments.

Cara wheels me down the hallways and stops in front of my door.

"I really like Caleb, Tris. I would never hurt him."

"I never thought you would, Cara." I smile at her and squeeze her hand. "I'll see you later." I say and open the door to Tobias sitting on the bed. He jumps up and helps me through the doorway and locks it behind him.

"Are you tired?" He asks and all of a sudden I feel tired.

"Now you mention it." I laugh and he nods and picks me up to carry me to bed. He kisses me softly and whispers.

"I love you." Then I drift off to sleep.

**If you would like to see what I envisioned Shauna's dress to be, copy this address:  
**

**If you're looking for what I thought of for the bridesmaid dresses go to:**  
www. .

**Okay I got a couple reviews that I would like to reply to: (shout outs?)**

**love4myth - I'm glad that I made you happy on two fronts then! Thanks, keep reading:)!**

**MCGummybear - She did:)!**

**Those were just the two top ones that I decided to reply to. Everyone though, thanks for reviewing and following, makes me happy:). Have a good day!**


	10. Cara and Caleb

**A/N: Hey guys! Got to ask a question for a reviewer:**

**joschmidt - I'll try to have no heartbreaking and any ideas for the wedding? Also, what do you mean by different (for proposing)? PM or review again to answer, thanks for the reviews though makes me happy:).**

**Also thank you, I woke up with 8 emails that told me you guys followed, favourite and reviewed and that's all I want to know, whether you like it or not!**

**I don't own divergent sadly ~le cry~. **

Tobias' P.O.V.

Zeke seems to have sobered up and calmed down a little before having a shower. While he was there I cleaned up the broken bottle and made sure the place was clean before Shauna came back to the apartment.

"Four, chuck some clothes through?" I raid through drawers and find that just like Tris and I, there's no colour. I probably should have realised this earlier on but it's not something that I think of normally. I chuck him clothes and start to wonder when we will start to wear different colours. Cara still wears blue and Caleb is wearing a mix of blue and gray. I decide that I'll go out clothes shopping with Tris so we can try different colours on.

Zeke and me traipse down the hallways, comfortable in our silence.

"Who do you have in mind then?" Zeke rubs on his neck, trying to relieve stress I suppose.

"Caleb. I mean, he helped Shauna out a bit on the whole therapy, right?" Zeke nods.

"Yeah he came round with Cara. He didn't do a lot but he still offered encouragement. Yeah, good choice." We both know where we are headed and we end up at the library. Caleb is there and he's smiling like mad for some reason.

"Hey, Caleb." He looks up at us, still grinning.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" He doesn't sound rude when he says it, which is a first for him.

"Yeah, Zeke?" Zeke clears his throat and says,

"I was hoping you could be a groomsman at my wedding." Caleb seems to smile even more, if that was even possible.

"I'd be honoured. Thank you." He holds his hand out to Zeke to shake but Zeke grabs it and pulls him for a hug, misunderstanding what Caleb was going for. He slaps his back three times before shoving him off and smiling. I can't help but laugh because Caleb isn't a typical man hug kind of guy.

"Why are you grinning so much anyways?" I ask and then Caleb turns bright red.

"Cara kissed me. Then I kissed her." Woah, Caleb kissed someone? I turn to see Zeke looking as surprised as I felt.

"You what?" Zeke asks.

"Well you see, when I first joined Erudite Cara was one of the shop keepers. She was only a year older than me so she was assigned a very low job. I found I kept going back but soon everything went wrong and you know the rest. Cara and I worked together in the labs here and also in Chicago and we bonded quickly. I really like her." He grins again and I can't help but think back to when I met Tris. She was the first jumper and I pulled her off the net. That was the first time and I knew I could never leave Dauntless with her there.

I nod and smile at Caleb, "Good luck." Then I turn to Zeke.

"Should we all find the girls then?" Zeke says yes and turns to walk out. I gesture to Caleb that he should go first and he quickly leaves the room. We make an odd group I think to myself.

**Short but I thought I would make a small explanation on the whole Cara and Caleb front. I forget if Veronica told us a specific age for Cara but I decided that for this, she would be near Caleb's age. **

**So I reached chapter 10 and I'm amazed I managed that so, thank you for reviews and follows that got me here!**

**Also if you have any ideas for the wedding and what should happen, do not hesitate to review or PM me with ideas:)!**


	11. Preparing

**A/N: I decided to do a little on the getting ready of the wedding because no one has given me ideas for the wedding yet. Please bring in some ideas, I don't want the wedding to fail!**

**Hope you all enjoy this story that came from the books of the divergent series which belongs to Veronica Roth. **

Tris' P.O.V.

"Tris, go get another bobby pin will you?" I walk over, it still feels weird not to wheel anymore and retrieve the box of bobby pins. Shauna has silver eye shadow on and the perfect amount of mascara so that it's not clumped but not unnoticeable. Cara applied a red lipstick which just suits her perfectly and isn't too striking. Her blonde hair is put up in a bun and two ringlets hang down her face.

"You look beautiful, Shauna." I smile at her.

"Your next, Tris!" She laughs at my expression, which has probably turned to dread. I think back to the first time that I put on makeup and that was with Christina. _'Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable.' _I smile as I remember her exact expression and how she still looked deadly holding an eyeliner pen. Cara has her hair in a fishtail braid and has applied a little blue eye shadow and mascara, I'm pretty sure she applied gloss but I can't remember. Shauna helped her out while I drifted round the room, still shocked on how I could walk.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it to a grinning Zeke.

"You can't see the bride!" I remind him and shoo him out the opening of the door and into the corridor.

"Just wanted to remind you lovely ladies that we have half an hour." He looks happy but he also looks nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just a feel a bit weird being back at the Dauntless compound, you know?" I nod, I do understand. When we came in the whole pit had been redecorated and a bar had opened for drinks. The place was different but still felt the same. Zeke waves goodbye and I head back inside.

"Okay, Tris. You're up." Cara smiles at me and leads me over to my seat. "However, I don't think I'm very qualified for the job on making you beautiful."

"What are you on about, Cara?" Cara taps her chin and turns to Shauna.

"Shauna could you manage this job?" Shauna lifts up her shoulders and arms in a, _'Why do you even ask?'_

"There is only one -"

"Cara, Shauna, what are you playing at?!" I say, getting increasingly annoyed with them.

"That can manage this." Cara says while walking towards the door. She gives me a wink then throws open the door and there stands Christina.

"Oh my god." I scream and I run over. Stumbling would be more accurate because my legs are still out of use. Christina catches me and hugs me and I'm crying. I have my best friend back. She pulls me back and wipes the tears from under my eyes.

"Come on, it's time to get your make up done!" Always Christina I think and I laugh and head over to the makeup table. First she does the fishtail braid, which I'm surprised she manages because my hair is still pretty short. Then she applies the black eyeliner, mascara and adds lip gloss. All through this Cara and Shauna are chatting in the background.

"How was Dallas?" I ask Christina as she checks again to see if my make up was good.

"It went pretty well. They had a basic operation going on but their 'good' gene pool was decreasing rather than increasing and serums were starting to be introduced to try to get people to fall in love with the right people. It was basically forced mating, they were being treated like animals." She looks angry but shakes it off. "We managed to talk them out of it rather than do anything drastic and now that experiment has been shut down. It's a huge step, Tris." Christina smiles and I smile back. "Now scoot, I need to do my make up." I laugh and move out of the way. Christina is wearing a green dress so she sorts her makeup out appropriate to the colours.

"You look great." I say and then she takes a closer look at me.

"You have something to hide." Oh no, is all I can think and then Christina figures it out like always.

"YOU AND TOBIAS DID -" I slap my hand over her mouth. She looks at me quizzically and I give her the satisfaction of nodding yes. She squeals and asks for photo time. Shauna stands with me and Christina on her left and Cara on her left. The camera takes a photo because it was set on a timer and Christina promises us all a framed copy.

**Sorry it was short but Mother is demanding I go to bed.**

**Check out Christina's dress at (I had no time to fully describe it):  
** . /upfile/Bridesmaid%20Dresses/Short%20Bridesmaid%20Dresses/Satin%20Strapless%20Green%20Short%20Bridesmaid%20Dresses%

**Sorry that it was rushed, please review or PM me with ideas or comments.**

**Thanks everyone:)!**


	12. The Wedding

Tris' P.O.V.

I look over to Shauna who is holding a bouquet of white and silver flowers. Her hands are shaking but she's smiling. Shauna and I decided that she wouldn't have the traditional wedding where the father walks her down the aisle and a registrar marries them. We talked to Zeke and he said the only thing he cared about was who he was marrying. That left a lot of planning for us.

Instead, the maid of honour was to walk her down to the pit. That's where we stand, waiting for the go ahead from Christina saying Zeke, Cara, Tobias and Caleb are ready. It's then Shauna grabs my hand and says,

"I'm so grateful, you know that right?" I nod, slightly confused by the outburst and she carries on, "Tris, these people wouldn't be here if you weren't so brave. So selfless." I blush in embarrassment. No one has talked to me about this in fear that I might go into a meltdown and break down. "That's why I wanted you as my maid of honour. You've been through so much and you ask for so little and I wanted to tell you that, I appreciate you." It's then Christina pops her head round the door and gives us a wink. I squeeze Shauna's hand and we both know that I mean thanks.

She removes her hand from mine and links it with my arm instead and we make our way out into the pit. The chasm is roaring in the background as the song, I'm Still Into You by Paramore plays. The music is a total rock song and I can't help but laugh at how Shauna it is.

_Can't count the years on one hand,  
That we've been together,  
I need the other one to hold you,  
Make you feel, make you feel better._

Shauna turns to me and laughs as well. We go past the rows of seats where Dauntless and family members sit. Zeke stands tall next to a table where the papers are to be signed after their vows are said. Tobias stands behind that table holding two boxes where two gold wedding rings are held. Cara and Caleb are standing off to two sides and are grinning at each other.  
_  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you_

I pass Shauna over to Zeke and they grip each other's hands. The song stops and I'm pretty sure Shauna mentioned that they would cut a few verses out. I stand behind the table with Tobias and he starts to speak loudly, to be heard over the chasm.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman's love for each other."

"They asked for us to say a few words, rather than having a full on speech. As we know, the Dauntless aren't very patient." This earns a few laughs from members in the crowd already fidgeting. Tobias takes over.

"I've known Zeke for a while now and I have never seen him happier than we he first met Shauna." They turn and smile at each other.

"The two of them will lead a happy and long life together. They are a perfect couple." This was a cue for the two of them to say their vows. Zeke starts.

"'I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.' I read this in a book somewhere."

"I knew you weren't capable of being so romantic." Shauna laughs but I can still see the tears in her eyes.

"When I read that though, we had been dating for two years. I read that and thought, this is what I want to say to her on our wedding day because I'm not able to write down my feelings towards you, Shauna. Even there, that doesn't begin to describe how much I love you and need you in my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Tobias holds my hand and smiles down at me and I smile back. Shauna then begins.

"I first met you when you were childish and were partners in crime with this guy here." She points at Tobias and he laughs quietly."Here we stand today, you the same as ever." This earns quite a few laughs as Zeke close friends agree with her. "However, when I met you I changed. I never knew I was capable of loving someone as much as I do now. Zeke, you make me laugh without trying, you can make me cry by reading someone else's words and you make me happy, by standing beside me every day. I can't imagine waking up and not seeing you sleeping beside me. Uriah once told me -" Her voice catches and she takes a deep breath. "He told me that we were perfect for each other because you had never looked so happy with anyone. I will love you forever." Zeke smiles as a tear rolls past his cheek.

At this point, Tobias and I hold out the rings and they place them on each other's hands. They turn and sign the papers on the desk together.

"You make now kiss the bride." We say at the same time. They kiss and the Dauntless stand up and cheer, stamping their feet and raising their fists. I manage to shout a bit but Tobias just keeps smiling and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

The music starts playing again and everyone begins to dance. Everyone has about an hour before the next part of the party kicks in. Tobias turns to me and gestures to the dance floor. I laugh at how absurd this is. I never imagined Tobias and I actually managing to reach a point of time that we could relax and dance together. I see Cara and Caleb dancing and we all dance together for a while.

Eventually I get hot and I need to change into comfier clothes anyway so I grab Tobias' hand and slip off to the apartments. We use Tobias' old room and I'm surprised that as soon as we were through the door I feel Tobias' lips against mine. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly and I bring my hands up through his hair. He starts pushing me towards the bed but I slip out of his grip.

"Come on, we need to get changed."

"I can help you with that." He grins. I shake my head and grab my clothes, darting out of his grip again. I pick up his clothes and chuck them at him. It takes him a while and a few times he nearly convinces me to just stay with him in his old room but we manage to get dressed.

As we head out, Christina is coming out of another room and she comes to link her arm with mine.

"Can you still jump on trains?" She pokes my arm.

"I think so, it's just running that's difficult. We got the train to slow down tonight though so it's easy for Shauna and me." We then walk in a comfortable silence and make our way up to the train tracks where there are multiple boxes.

"EVERYBODY GRAB A GUN AND PAINTBALL BOX." Tobias screams in his instructor voice and I can't help but laugh at him, remembering when I was intrigued rather than intimidated. There's a huge group of people so Tobias grabs me a gun and slings two over his shoulder. The train horn sounds in the distant and I feel like I'm back in initiation. All the black clothed people start running and hop onto different cars but Tobias and me stick at the back. He jumps on first and then gives me a hand up. I sit down immediately so the wind won't knock me over but Tobias stays standing to look out at the land as it smears by.

**I'm going to carry this on next time because it's 1:00 and I'm shattered. So that's a lot longer than I'm used to write and that's because I felt bad for not updating yesterday. My friend was over and I didn't have time so I'M SO SORRY. **

**I realise the vows and the whole wedding was pretty cheesy but I have only been to one wedding and it was 2 years ago but I'm really bad at remembering these things so I have no idea what they usually say.**

**Yes, I put in a TFIOS reference because I was reading John Green quotes and I just thought, what's a story without a reference to John Green at least once.**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows, if I don't post again, have a Happy New Year and a good start to 2014:)!**


	13. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating. I was at my friend's house and it would have been rude to write and not be sociable (even though being unsociable is my kind of thing (joking)).**

**So I'm quite excited for this chapter, not much will happen though I don't think. I hope you all enjoy!**

Tobias' P.O.V.

It feels like it's been forever that I've been on a train. I was sitting with Tris in the bureau for weeks on end and this feels like I'm taking my first ever breath. I glance over at Tris who is sitting upright against the wall with her eyes closed. I move towards her and squat down so I'm at her eye level and press my lips to hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and I sink down to the floor bringing her on top of me.

I'm surprised when Tris straddles me, then again she's been acting very different lately. She's been pushing her boundaries more often nowadays. She sits up to look me in the eyes and I grin at her. I push myself up by my elbows and kiss her jaw and she sighs. Then Tris pushes me down and whispers in my ear.

"I hate to say this but we have to get off now." I laugh, remembering when I said that to her. We get up and I grab the two guns that I lay in the corner and sling them both over my shoulder. I don't want Tris to strain herself in anyway. The train slows down and comes to a stop, which I didn't expect but I'm very glad for. I jump down and grab Tris' waist and jump her down too. I kiss her forehead, link my hand with hers and start towards the huge group.

"Okay guys!" Zeke shouts and holds up his hand for attention.

"Since Zeke believes he can beat the girls, we're doing these teams by gender." The boys cheer and the girls laugh and shout 'bring it'. I'm reluctant to leave Tris so I'm slow when I remove one of the guns to give to her.

"Stay safe, don't push it and don't climb Ferris Wheels." I tell her quickly.

"Okay, _Dad_." She laughs at me and walks over to her group. I laugh and run over to catch up with the boys group who are heading over to the forest. I watch Tris' group head over in the direction of the Ferris Wheel and hope she won't try anything stupid.

Tris' P.O.V.

At first I found it funny when Tobias gave me strict instructions on what not to do but there's a part of my brain that's insisting that it was wrong that he should try tell me what to do. I can't blame him, he stayed with me for weeks never knowing if I would wake up or not. Still, I'm Dauntless at heart, can't I have some fun?

"TRIS!" Christina screams into my ear and I stumble sideways into a random girl.

"Sorry," I mumble and she looks up and I realise it's Lauren.

"Hey, you were first jumper."

"Yeah, you were next to Tobias." It's then her face clouds over.

"Oh yeah, aren't you two dating."

"Yes, they are, now if you could please excuse us." Christina grabs my arm but doesn't drag me, more aware of my legs now. "I was just saying to you because I haven't had any time but how did you and Four DO IT." I slap my hand over her mouth and glance over to see Lauren giving me a death glare.

"Christina!" I whinge.

"I'll keep shouting till you tell me."

"It just happened, Christina." She shakes her head.

"No way did it just happen." I think back and then nod.

"I did take my first steps on my own that day." She was obviously waiting for me to say more. "He asked me if I was afraid of intimacy and I said no. So that's how it happened." She squeals and says,

"I miss out on way too much. However, I totally expected you and Four's first time to be romantic and in the future when you were married. Also when you needed little babies." I cringe when I realise the whole group has stopped and is laughing at Christina. My cheeks heat up and Christina tells me she's sorry but right now I'm too embarrassed to accept that.

"Any ideas where we hide the flag?" Shauna says and Lauren steps forward.

"Tie it somewhere high on the Ferris Wheel." I shudder and realise that Lauren and I think alike. A few people agree by shouting and Shauna is nodding along.

"Who will go up?" All the Dauntless obviously put their hands up but I keep mine down along with Cara. Shauna notices this and points at the two of us. "You both probably can't run so you will be more useful for this. Cara looks nervous but does take the flag and we both head off to start the climb while the others think strategy.

"Never knew you and Four -"

"Please can we not speak about that. I've been embarrassed too much already and Christina hasn't been back for a full 24 hours." Cara laughs in agreement and we eventually reach the base of the wheel.

"I'm not sure if you should go, Tris. I know you can bend your legs now..." She trails off and I shake my head at her.

"You're shaking. Just cover me and I'll be up and down quickly." I take the flag from her easily because I knew she didn't want to do it and climb up the ladder. The rungs feel the same from initiation and my gun bangs against my back, the only difference is Tobias isn't here.

I'm nearly at the platform when I hear Cara shout. I can't hear over the wind so I decide to keep climbing then I can look down and see what happened. A rung is missing so I reach up to get the next one when a paintball hits my side and the hand that I had on the ladder comes off and my leg slips off. I grab at the rungs with my reaching hand and I pray that I won't miss it.

**Going to leave that at a little cliff hanger. Who shot at her? We will have to find out.**

**Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites guys and I'm sorry I didn't write quick enough. Have a good night or day:)!**


	14. Safe

**A/N: Okay, it's very late and I completely forgot about writing a chapter today because I was at a hockey tournament. This might be short and I'm sorry.**

**Thank you so much for reviews, follows and favourites:).**

Tris' P.O.V.

My hand hits the railing and I'm scratched and will probably be bruised but I just feel lucky to have caught the railing.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias from below me call out and I scream at myself for letting him see me up here.

"Stay down there, I'll be down in a second." I scream down but head up. I still need to tie this flag up. I reach the platform and quickly tie it in a concealed area where it won't be easy to see and squint down into the darkness. I hear Cara and Tobias saying things to each other but I can't make it out.

With effort I make out the outline of Tobias and point the gun at him. Inhale, exhale, fire.

"God dammit, Tris!" Tobias shrieks.

"You shouldn't have taught me so well, honey!" I laugh down. I swing the gun over my back and climb down the ladder as fast as my aching legs will let me. When I reach the bottom, Tobias grabs my waist and hoists me over his shoulder.

"You are so dead, Beatrice." I slap his back from calling me Beatrice and laugh at him.

Tobias' P.O.V.

As soon as I was split from Tris I knew I should be with her. I split from the group and followed the sounds of girls laughter until I reached a good hiding space where I could see the Ferris Wheel. I saw Cara and I didn't even have to look up before I knew Tris was climbing it.

I took aim at Cara. Inhale, exhale, fire. I see the paint splatter across Cara's chest but what I didn't expect her to do was point upwards and fire the gun. I see Tris reach to get the next rung of the ladder since one was missing and I see the paint hit her side and throw her off.

"Tris!" I called out. She screams something but I can't hear her. "How could you let her climb up?" I say furiously to Cara.

"She deserves to have a life, Four. I can't forbid her to do some things."

"You can be brave and climb the damn ladder yourself."

"I'm sorry but if I recall correctly, you were the one shooting at me." It's then the paintball hits my face and I look up to a very happy Tris.

"God dammit, Tris!" I shriek at her. Cara and me forget our argument and laugh together as she makes her way back down. I grab her before she can touch the floor and carry her off towards the trains. "You are so dead, Beatrice." I laugh and she slaps my back. Her laugh is gargled since she's upside down and I can't help but cringe at the strange noise.

We get to the trains and I jump on with Tris still over my shoulder. I set her down and she moves to kiss me but I place my hand over her mouth.

"Tris, I love you. Please don't be doing things like that for a stupid game." She licks my hand and I remove it quickly.

"I love you too, but you have to trust me, okay?" I nod and press my lips to hers. She presses her hips into me and I groan when I realise that we are in the worst place for this. She laughs and we both sit down together to talk about everything but nothing.

**Sorry it's just a short filler because I'm very tired. I'm going back to school on Tuesday so this story might get even shorter and less interesting. I need reviews or PM's to help me try figure out what to write on this story so please help. **

**Thanks again:).**


	15. Information

**A/N: Hiya everyone:)! So school has started up again and I've reverted back to my procrastinating state which is making writing a lot harder so I'm sorry for the wait. **

**I hope you like this!**

Tris' P.O.V

I move with ease down the hallways. When I first got to the bureau I had no idea how to find my way around the place but it has now become second nature. I eventually get to the library and I'm not surprised to see both Cara and Caleb studying something together. Cara looks a bit more distracted than Caleb but it's obvious they like each other.

"Hey guys." I give them a small wave and they both glance up and mumble a hi. "I was wondering if you could give me some information?" It's then I get their attention and I have to stifle a laugh. They looked slightly like meerkats how their heads shot up.

"Well of course, we know almost everything if we have books." Caleb smiled at me, eyes full of passion for the knowledge he learns.

"Well, I was wondering about the Allegiant. Where are they next heading and I just want to know... more." Caleb nodded.

"You had an aptitude for Erudite didn't you?" Caleb grins at Cara. "You go ahead, I think you know more about it."

"Well it started off to find the truth. However it has now adapted since we found out the truth and has formed to unleash the truth everywhere. Recently, the operation in Dallas has been shut down just in time to stop a huge serum introduction. Their next destination is Boston, right up next to ocean." It's then Cara pulls out a map of America and the fact that Chicago was so small hits home again. "There is an experiment there which has an autocracy govern-"

"Sorry," I interrupt. "Autocracy?" Caleb looks shocked that I don't know the term and I blush, feeling stupid.

"An autocracy is a system of government in which a supreme power is concentrated in the hands of one person, whose decisions are subject to neither external legal restraints nor regularized mechanisms of popular control ." I look at him and shake my head. He sighs, "To put it simply, a person with great power who controls the city that he/she is leader of."

"As I was saying," Cara says, squeezing Caleb's hand as a sign of thanks, "the leader is taking control over the area and letting no one in and out of the experiment. They came from outside, actually I think I know their name..." Cara thinks for a moment before nodding to herself, "Luna Thompson, she came from outside the experiment, we will call it the Fringe since you are familiar with the concept. She lived in the shadow of her oppressors, we will call them the Bureau, another familiar concept, and worked up from the inside to get into the experiment. The whole city is on lock down, according to the Bureau workers children are starving and work hours are far too long." Cara shakes her head in frustration. "It's a very wrong thing this woman is doing, however she does have a colleague, Bill... I forget his last name. Bill is weak, the Allegiant are targeting him next so that they can get to Luna." I let the information sink in and Cara and Caleb allow me.

"How are they going to stop her?" They exchange a look.

"If not by persuasion, then it will have to be by force. The last experiment will be easy compared to this task. Only the elite will be taken." I feel a sort of weight fall down on me. _Only the elite will be taken. _I can hardly run but I still have a feeling like I should be allowed a chance. Then I think of Tobias, how can I think of leaving him? He must know by now though, that I'm itching to get out. I've been at the training room with him. I even tried the strange running machine which I now know is a treadmill. Tobias lives in fear of the devices in the room and I'm starting to call him five as a joke.

"Thank you, you really helped." I look up and realise they're both immersed back into their work and all I get is a thumbs up from both of them. I walk out in search of Christina.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I have no idea where Tris is but I'm letting her walk around more freely. She was stuck in that wheelchair for a long while so I'm giving her a chance to have some space. The fear that she will do something stupid, like climb a Ferris Wheel is still fresh in my mind. I go to Zeke's apartment to find that no one is in and I start to feel frustrated. Where is everyone?

I then turn down a familiar hallway and I realise it's where I found out that I was not "genetically pure". I turn the handle on the doorway and walk in to see Nita clearing something up.

"Hello." I say and she jumps back, dropping the needle she was carrying. I flinch at the sight of a needle and force myself to look away. I stopped going through my fear landscape but that was only because I was no longer in the Dauntless compound. I also had gone through a real life fear, watching Tris slowly fade away, that was enough to make me stop.

"You scared me." Nita says, admitting the obvious. "Why are you here?" She bends down to pick up the fortunately unbroken needle.

"I couldn't find anyone, decided to come back here." She gives me a look that makes me think she understands why I needed to be here.

"You want to join the Allegiant don't you?" I snap my head up in shock at her words.

"Of course not, I don't want to leave Tris." Something like jealousy crosses her face at the mention of Tris. I ignore it. "Why do you say that?"

"You're an adrenalin junkie, so is Tris. Also you came here because this is where you felt beaten down by the system and you fought against it. Just an assumption." I think over what she's saying. Is it true that in a corner of my mind, I do want to help others trapped like I was? Nita now finished cleaning up whatever she had started.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

"Checking my DNA." She says with a laugh and shakes her head. She looks angry. "You can take the whole experiment away but you can't change the fact that there is still something wrong." I clench my fists.

"There is nothing wrong with your DNA. With anyone's. That part of life is now finished." I leave the room in a hurry and go to find Christina. She might have information on the Allegiant and where they are headed next. Then I can think through what I actually want to do in life.

I turn into the hallway when I see Tris ahead of me. She looks almost panicky for a second before it washes off.

"Hey." She says in that perfect way that makes me forget about the Allegiant. She has that effect where she erases all thought for me.

"Hey." I whisper into her ear and hug her small frame. "Where you going to see Christina?" I ask, hopeful that she might not.

"Yeah, girly time." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Have fun." I kiss her head and walk on, determined to see Christina another time.

Tris' P.O.V.

I feel bad about lying to Tobias but for now I have to gather all the information so I can show him that I know what I'm talking about. I knock on the door and it almost opens immediately.

"Hiya, Tris." She smiles at me, "Need something?"

"I would like to know about the Allegiant."

**Well I'll leave it here for tonight. Will Christina help, or does she know what Tris is thinking of doing and stopping her? Only time will tell.**

**Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows, any ideas are very welcome through PM or reviews. Hope you all are doing fine at school/work and if you're at home all day, I am jealous. Love you all:)!**

**~Side Note~ I didn't proof read because it's getting late so I apologise for any errors.**


	16. Sick

**A/N: I'm addicted to Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera but I prefer Chester See's version that the original. Check out the song and tell me what you think:)!**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Christina's P.O.V.

****_"I would like to know about the Allegiant." _Tris left an hour or so back and the words she said still roll round in my head. I'm not sure if it was wrong of me or not to tell her about the Allegiant. What if I'm tempting her with something? I'm pretty sure Four would kill me if he knew I told her all the plans, all the information she could possibly want. I shouldn't have told anyone but I know I can trust Tris, she knows when to keep a secret.

Someone knocks on the door and I think it's Tris when I open it up to Four. I gulp, already intimated again by my old instructor.

"Hey, Four. What would you like?" Four looks left and right before asking,

"Can I come in?" Confused I open the door further and shut it quietly behind him. "I need to know about the Allegiant ,Christina." I open my mouth to say something but he stops me. "I need to know for Tris' sake. I know she wants to do something and I want to help her. She deserves a life and I shouldn't keep her locked up safe." I can see how much the words are hurting Four. He really does love her.

"I understand, Four." I then tell him the information I just told Tris and he nods at the right times. I can tell he is focusing on every word I say and when I finish I give him time to think it through.

"What do you think, Christina?" Four suddenly changes from instructor, to the boy in love with my best friend so fast I'm not sure I recognise him.

"It's her choice, Four. She can make her own choices. Between you and me, I bet anything she's feeling the same as you. Not sure whether to go because she wants to stay with you but she also wants to fight. Go talk to her." Four nods and lets himself out of the apartment.

Tobias' P.O.V.

It takes a while to find Tris because she was in the library which is where I least expected to see her. She has her feet up on the old oak table and has a book resting on her legs. Caleb and Cara are seated at the table as well.

"Tris, can I speak to you." Her head snaps up and she smiles at me. Gosh, she knows how to make me want to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her safe somewhere.

"Sure, To - Four." She catches herself in time and winks to me. Caleb looks annoyed but the book in front of him is more important to him at the moment. Tris straightens out her legs and stiffly stands up and I go up to give her a hand.

"Let's go to the apartment." I grip her hand and follow the pathways till we reach our room. We sit down across from each other on the bed. "I won't dodge around the point and I'm just going to say it. If you want to join the Allegiant then I will go with you." She looks shocked but she starts to smile.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, Tris. I know you want to help. If I was in a perfect world then you would stay here with me but it's not like that. You want to go and wherever you go I will follow." Her face lights up and suddenly her hands are in my hair and her lips are against mine.

"I love you, Tobias, you know that right?" I nod and pull her legs around me so she's straddling me. I get the feeling that I had the first time me and Tris had been this close, just after she walked for the first time. I feel that lust for her that I keep for these intimate moments. I play around the hem of her shirt and eventually she whips it off. I'm surprised and I have to keep myself from staring at her. She is so beautiful.

"I love you, Tris." Then all I know is that she is here with me and it will always stay that way.

_A week later._

Tris' P.O.V.

I'm walking over to Christina's with Tobias. Today is the finalisation on the plans for the attack on the Boston experiment. Tobias and I will be presented as a couple and will both work in the government. Christina and a few others, Daniel, Elliott and Katy, will be posing as guards. I'm surprised I made the cut but there was only two other people and they decided they would have better use in the control rooms at the Bureau. Unfortunately we will have to resort people's memories to make them think that we have all lived there our whole lives and have only just graduation from college. Everyone looks as if they could pass but since I'm 17 and small it doesn't help in my favour. I'm quite happy about thinking that I get to fly in a plane again when my stomach cramps.

I stop and Tobias gets suddenly worried.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be sick." I groan.

"I'm taking you to Cara." He tries to walk quickly but all this time I'm going to be sick. I see a sign for the toilets and dive in there. I slam the toilet door shut and retch into the toilet. I can't have something wrong with me now can I?

**Ooh, why is Tris sick? Leave any guesses and remember, ideas are very welcome. **

**Thank you so, so, so much for reviews, follows and favourites. Keep them up!**


	17. Testing

**A/N: Ok, big news, this story now has 31 reviews, 15 favourites and 25 follows. I never thought when I started that I would get ****_25 people_**** to like this, I thought there might be one. I have to thank everyone who reviewed as well (31 reviews oh my gosh!). Also, I am very bad at shout outs and everything so, if you want a shout out from me or want to ask a question, just put a R at the end of your review (R is for reply). **

**Thanks again guys:).**

Tris' P.O.V.

Tobias is banging on the door and when I'm sure that I'm not going to throw up again I open the door for him.

"Tris?" He looks so worried and his hands are shaking. I feel bad for shutting him out but I didn't really want him watching me throw up.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I feel fine now. Let's just -"

"No." He cuts me off and takes my hand. "We are taking you to the hospital to see Cara. If this is a side effect from being in a coma then I want to know for sure that you will be ok." He must know that my coma was months ago but I let him take me to the hospital and he asks a nurse specifically for Cara.

"You're lucky, this is her shift. Usually she's down in the library." I smile at the thought of her slinking out to see Caleb and I look up but Tobias still looks worried.

Cara comes out from a room the nurse went in and she too looks worried. "Tris, please come with me." I notice Cara is using her formal, doctor voice with me. It slightly reminds me of the times that Tobias is telling me something seriously and uses his instructor voice. Cara signals for Tobias to sit in the chair next to the door because she knows by now that asking him to leave is a bad idea. She then signals for me to sit on the hospital bed.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I watch Tris getting asked questions from Cara and Cara pokes and prods around her head and the bottom of her spine. I'm staring into Tris' eyes when Cara clicks her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Yes, what's wrong?" I snap back to reality and Tris looks like she's going to start laughing at me.

"I'm about to ask Tris more personal questions and I would like you to leave."

"I'm not leaving her, I know everything about her." Cara scowls at me.

"Four, this is a hospital, she's perfectly fine in here." I look to Tris for support but instead I see her agreeing with Cara.

"Four, I'll tell you after, okay?" I get up quickly and when I leave, I slam the door. I sink to the ground with my head in my hands. Can't Tris see that it kills me to see her like this?

Tris' P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, Cara. He's so protective and -" Cara puts up a hand.

"I understand. We could never get this boy to leave you while you were in the coma. The only time he did leave for longer than half an hour was the day you started to wake up." I never knew this and I'm shocked. He must have spent all his time cooped up in the hospital just for me. "Tris, I need to ask you a few personal questions." I nod and can already feel my cheeks start to blush at the mention of personal questions. "I'm only asking because the sickness doesn't seem to be associated with your coma. First, when was the last time your period started?" I think back and realise that I'm three days late.

"Well, I'm three days late." I say, not bothering to count out the days for Cara.

"Are you feeling more tired than usual." I nod.

"I've been doing a lot of training though, for the Allegiant." Cara nods and then asks,

"How often do you have sexual intercourse." Now my cheeks are bright red and I'm stuttering.

"Well, I-I mean, probably... Uh, a week- yeah - a week ago that, that happened." I'm so frustrated with myself being so easily embarrassed and I can see Cara smirking. "Stop it, Cara." She laughs and apologises,

"Sorry I should be professional. Tris I would like you to test for pregnancy." My jaw drops open and I stare, wide - eyed at her. "It's the only thing that I can think is happening, here." She hands me a pregnancy test and I move towards the bathroom. "Would you like Four or me here when you get out." I hold up four fingers because I'm at a loss for words.

I check the instructions and follow them and with shaking hands wait for the result.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Cara opens the door and I fall back into the room since I had my back up against the door.

"I hope you weren't eavesdropping, Four." She scowls at me. I shake my head and she just rolls her eyes. "Tris is taking at test and would like you to be there for her when she gets out." Cara opens the door wider and then nods and leaves. I go and sit down on the hospital bed.

I'm stuck in another daze when a very pale and shaky Tris comes out of the bathroom. "Tris?" I say, immediately worried and I go up to her and hold her waist in my hands. "Tris, what's wrong?" She looks up at me, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant." I then feel my eyes widen.

Tris' P.O.V.

"I'm pregnant." I say it and I can see Tobias' eyes widen. Then before I know it Tobias has his arms wrapped around me and he's laughing. "Tobias?" I question he looks back to me and kisses me.

"Tris, this is great!" He laughs and kisses me again, his happiness is infectious.

"Yeah, it is." I smile up at him and he kisses me harder this time.

"Tris, I love you."

"I love you too. Tobias, I want to go to Boston though."

"Tris you need to keep safe, for the baby's sake." I nod but realise that I'm not actually that bothered that I can't go. I'm going to have a baby and with Tobias and it's going to be perfect.

"I'll still need to go though. The plan relies on at least one of us having to go." Then my perfect vision crashes.

**Are they going to have their first argument since I started this story?! **

**So ding-ding-ding we have a winner. Guest got the right answer and Tris is pregnant. I know that she is still 17 but I planned this for a while and their both Dauntless at heart, age doesn't matter so much there. **

**Thanks again, for reviews, follows and favourites, lots of love to everyone:).**


	18. News

**A/N: Ok guys, I have to give a very special shout out to AnnaAmieJames because she's one of my favourite writers on the site. I asked her to give a honest review with any help she could think of and she said I had a similar style to her (which is wow, thank you for that). So yes, I appreciate that so much that you said that thank you! Go check out her stories!**

**I also wanted to say something to some of the reviews:**

**Totalbooknerd13 - What do you mean by precious? Is it cliché or something like that because I don't want this story to be generic. Thanks for the review:).**

**BananaLlama6 and The Guest Who Guessed Tris Was Pregnant - I'm not wanting to put in any death but I would like to have some action. I could tweak this a bit and have some of the story come from Christina's P.O.V. though! Thanks for the review:).**

**Adia - Wowowowow, get this published!? If I owned the series sure but that right belongs to the one and only Veronica Roth! I get what you mean by the reality thing though! Thanks for the review:). **

**Bella (Guest) - I'm not sure how many chapters there will be because I write as I please. I guess it will stop when I run out of ideas.**

**Okay on to the story now!**

Tris' P.O.V.

I stare up at him disbelieving. "You're still leaving?"

"Well I got into this group and it would be unfair not go would it not?" I pull away from him.

"No of course it wouldn't be unfair, they would understand." Tobias tries to reach out for me but I get up off the bed.

"Tris... don't be like this." He pleads with me.

"I'll go with you then." It's now his turn to stare at me disbelieving.

"You would put our child in danger, _yourself_ in danger _again,_ just to annoy me?" He says this in a patronising way and I can feel my cheeks heat up in anger.

"You cannot treat me like a child Tobias." He crosses his arm and I can see he's starting to go into instructor mode.

"You're 17 Tris. You need to act older now that you're having a child."

"You have no right to say that!" I scream at him and it's then the door opens.

"Sorry, I can leave if you two are in the middle of something." Cara says, blushing slightly that she intruded.

"No it's fine." Tobias and I say at the same time. Cara nods and then turns to me.

"Results?" I then get the butterflies and shake again when I think back to only a few minutes ago when me and Tobias found out we were going to have a child. We were so happy for such a short time.

"I'm pregnant." Cara squeals and opens her arms up to hug her.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll be professional again." Cara says when we pull back but she's still smiling. "So what you experienced was morning sickness, it should go away in a few weeks but if it doesn't we can try prescribing you something. Apart from that, you can have a check up in about 6 weeks." She opens the door and I leave the room not waiting for Tobias.

"Tris." I hear my boyfriend Tobias, not my instructor Four when he calls after me. I keep walking but am forced to stop when he runs up to stand in front of me "Tris this is stupid, we just found out life changing news and we are being negative about it." He then places his hand over my stomach, just like he did in initiation. "I want to care for you and this baby. Let's go to that meeting and see if there's any way I can stay here with you." Tears brim my eyes and I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you." I whisper and he repeats the words back to me. We then walk hand in hand to the meeting room.

We walk in while Christina is in mid sentence of saying,

"Where the hell are those two, I swear if they're -" When she notices our presence. "Nice of you to join us." Christina says dryly.

"We have news." Tobias says and squeezes my hand for support.

"I'm pregnant." I say and smile slightly. Everyone stares and then Christina runs forward to hug me while screaming.

"Oh my god, Tris, this is huge." I laugh while getting crushed by Christina. Everyone is congratulating us when someone clears their throat.

"Congratulations, Tris and Four. However we have work to get on with." I look up to see Phil, the leader of the Allegiant beaming at the both us. He was one who volunteered to work in the control room. "I am supposing though, that we have lost our inside government workers?" Tobias nods quickly and I smile apologetically at him. "That's alright. Christina," Her head snaps up. "You will replace their jobs. You did a good job back in Dallas and I believe you will do well in Boston." Christina smiles and gives me and Tobias a thumbs up.

That night I sleep well knowing that Tobias, myself and my baby are going to have a great life together.

**So that's just a little filler I think to let you know how this story is going to progress. Christina's P.O.V. in the Allegiant attack will come into this a lot more now and I hope you will enjoy that. Maybe it's about time to start polls on the babies gender and name because I'm going to skip a few months at time because a story on Tris being pregnant won't be very exciting. **

**Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows:)!**


	19. New Starts

**A/N: Wow the reviews that I got made me the happiest person ever. Thank you so,so,so much.**

**FourTris - Two people have suggested twins so that may be a possibility:). You have no idea how much your question has made me so happy. I mean I thought you were being just nice and then I realised you wanted me to reply. I mean wow, you meant it. I think I manage to do her style because I've read Divergent 8 times, Insurgent 6 times and Allegiant 2 times (I find it difficult to read it without crying again). So I think it's based on the fact that I have a huge obsession for it:). Thanks for your review:).**

**Banana Llama6 - You didn't ask for a reply but I decided to do this anyway. Christina will have her own chapter now I think (not for this one but once the action starts) but don't worry Tobias' and Tris' will not leave! Thanks for the suggestions on the baby names and gender:). Also thank you for saying my stories could be as famous as Veronica Roth's that is huge for me. So thankyouthankyouthankyou. Thanks for your review:).**

**Totalbooknerd13 - I'm glad that precious is good! Thanks for your review:).**

**Guest - I do think that if Tris has a boy it should have the name Will, but I think maybe as a middle name? Thanks for your review:).**

**Stuff - Thank you for reviewing! Chapter 19 is coming up right now:)!**

_A month later._

Christina's P.O.V.

I sit in front of Bill Jamison, Luna Thompson's right hand man. He has brown, greasy hair that falls on top of his huge black rimmed glasses. Right now he is biting his lips and fidgeting with some paperwork while mumbling to himself.

'How on earth,' I think to myself, 'Did this guy ever get to be second in government.' He glances up at smiles at me nervously and I nod back to him.

"So, uh, you want to work in government, yes?" He looks up at me now but is looking North of my eyes, just staring at my forehead. I hide the confusion and nod my head.

"Yes, I recently graduated from college," I rattle off facts that I have been tested on for three weeks now. Chicago never had college, when you went to your faction school ended for you. The system they have in here is bizarre to me and I can't understand how people live like this. I guess it isn't an option for them though. Getting the group into the experiment was difficult and it involved shooting people with knock out drugs and having to make a clumsy break for it over miles of desert. Once we were inside the effects of the memory serum which made people think they knew us had settled in and everything was easy.

"That's impressive..."

"Christina." I fill out the rest for him. We decided that we would keep our names because it wouldn't jeopardize the mission in anyway. Also it's awkward when you forget to respond to your own name.

"Yes, Christina." Some people were set to know us in various degrees. For example, Bill had seen my name once with a picture only when he was doing some paperwork. Nothing big. "Everything checks out and you will start tomorrow. I'll give you your job then." I smile and say thank you. I reach out to shake his hand. He nervously fidgets and with surprising speed slaps his hand to mine, moves our hands up and down twice and then removes his hand as quickly as possible.

' I won't forget how weird this is,' I promise myself and leave the room.

Tris' P.O.V.

I rub my stomach and watch Tobias make dinner. I haven't started to show yet but Cara said I will probably in about 3 months. Recently Tobias and I made the decision to move back into Chicago and our child will grow up as a Dauntless member. The factions have returned to how they used to be with their old rules. I think back with a sharp pang of what Will described Dauntless to me as,

_"One of the lines I remember from the Dauntless manifesto is, "We believe in the ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.""_

I sigh when I remember this. He would have been proud, how the factions have returned back to what their manifesto described them as. Tobias and I went back to live in his apartment because no one had touched it but we agreed that we would get a new one when the baby arrived. When I first came to his apartment, after being kidnapped by Peter, Drew and Al, I never even noticed the kitchen in here. Apparently Tobias never used it because we had to do a huge shop getting pots and utensils. It cost us a lot of our points. Fortunately we didn't need to get new clothes. As much as Tobias and I liked the idea of expanding our wardrobe and getting some colour, we much preferred the idea of going home.

We agreed to go home when the bureau felt too much like a prison, also the place where I almost died. The idea of living there was too much. Zeke and Shauna decided to move with us, Shauna thought Zeke needed family and she too wanted her child's life to begin in Dauntless. Shauna found out the news that she was pregnant almost at the same time I did. She forced me to promise that we would go shopping for baby clothes and furniture in a few months.

Tobias places a plate of pasta with pesto sauce in front of me and I eat greedily. I look up to see Tobias smirking at me and I ask him what he's laughing at.

"I've never seen someone so small eat so much." I pat my stomach,

"Eating for two, Tobias." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Yes you are." He sits down and eats with me and I slow down.

"Have you thought of names yet?" I question stirring my food around my plate.

"Not really. I did think that if it was a girl we could possibly give her a middle name of Natalie." I give him a small sad smile and agree with him. "Also if it's a boy then he could have the middle name of Andrew. I don't think we should give the child their grandparents name for their first name though." I nod and agree with him again. "Have you had any ideas?"

"I thought of Natalie as well. I thought of William for a middle name. I also like the name Melanie?" I propose the name as a sort of question.

"Melanie Natalie Prior. Bit of a mouthful don't you think?" He laughs. I laugh with him.

"I still think we should think over the names a bit more."

"Of course." He cleans up the dishes. As I watch him I think to myself, Melanie Natalie Eaton sounds just a bit better.

**Ok, I'll leave it there. Guys, I have some bad news. Since my exams are in four months, my Mum won't let me write more than once a week (I know, dreadful), so I would like to know if people have a preferred day that I would post on and what time? (I of course will try to do sneaky updates.)**

**Keep up with the ideas for names and etc. I think on the 21st chapter I will post four names (two boys, two girls) and we can have a vote on what the names will be!**

**Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows:). (Remember to add in that R if you want a reply!)**


	20. Strange

**A/N: Just going to reply to a few reviews:).**

**BananaLlama6 - I feel so sorry for you, good luck in your exams! I will of course. I still love the name Melanie though:). Well I'm now asking for people to add in a R if they really want a reply from me but I still pick and choose reviews that I do want to ask or say something about. Thanks for the review:).**

**Stuff - I know right! Yeah, I tend to update about 11pm but that has to stop because of school:(. I know same here! I do have Instagram but it's a personal one, sorry! Thanks for the review:).**

**joschmidt - I know, I didn't expect it myself but I just started writing it and thought, this is what was always going to happen. They will get married (possible engagement coming up soon :o) but I have something coming up. Thanks for the review:).**

**Alyson - I love those ideas so much! Brianna reminds me of the Gone series (if you have ever read those books!). Yeah, Mel does sound good. Thanks for the review:).**

**DaringDauntless - SO excited for the new divergent movie! Sure that sounds good (on the times). Thanks for the review:).**

**I mention a Miss Kravitz in this story, this is what I've chosen for Christina's last name because I couldn't find her real last name (this is also her actress' name for the Divergent movie!)**

**Ok onto the story! I've missed a few months again because no P.O.V. would have had much to do.**

_Three months later._

Christina's P.O.V.

My colleagues were all surprised when I started working, I managed to get a lot more done and produced better work than the rest of them. This was only because I was on a mission, I had a job to do and if I didn't do it to the best of my ability then there was no point. I realised that, after losing Al, Will and Uriah and being so close to losing Tris, it doesn't matter what age you are. You can be 16 and your life can end and if you haven't accomplished anything in that time then it feels like you achieved nothing. Of course you never know if you achieved anything or not. If I'm lying on my death bed though and there's no sudden death, then I want to know I've done something.

"Christina?" My head snaps and Bill is fidgeting in front of me. "Miss Thompson would like to see you." I try not look delighted as I stand up and follow Bill from the room. I get angry glares from people who work here for a living. Having to see Luna must mean a promotion of some sort. I'm glad, I don't want to look at any more paperwork to do with billing and such. The office is at the end of the hallway and in front is a secretary desk.

"Is Miss Thompson ready to see Christina?" The secretary nods without looking up and presses a green button and I hear a clicking noise. I start to get nervous but soon realise that all it did was open the door.

"Miss Thompson, Christina here to see you." Luna looks up at me. She has jet black hair that fall flawlessly down past her shoulders. She has dull grey eyes but if it catches the light they turn more white than anything. Her pale skin and the above make her look like a ghost.

"Please, Miss Kravitz, sit down." The only chair is a plush red chair sitting opposite her. I sit and we stay there in silence for a few moments. "I hear you've been doing excellent work in a sector of my Government. How old are you?"

"I'm 22 now, Miss." I say politely, just thinking how different this is from being Dauntless.

"22 and a genius of sorts." She laughs to herself and I smile a bit. "I think I'm wasting your talent on paperwork Miss Kravitz. Go talk to Bill, I'm sure he can find something."

"Thank you, Miss Thompson." I stand and leave the room with her eyes glinting in the lights.

"Follow me, Christina." Bill must know what Luna just talked to me about so I follow without asking questions. We reach the room where my interview was and Bill gestures to the seat again. I notice that he isn't as fidgety this time but he is still a bit nervous. "We have a few sections you could work in, something abroad-"

"No, I would like to stay here." I say quickly. A bit too quickly I think because he glances up at me. He looks away again though just as quickly.

"How about working on the council?" I say yes as I know this was my task to try get a job that will have to work closely with Luna. "Group Manager? Even though you're young I'm sure we can start you out working with another Group Manager and then you can manage your own."

"Sure, sounds good." I smile at him and he gives me a small smile back.

"Great, so you're working with me." I stare at him slack - jawed.

"I'm what?!"

"I'm a group manager of the Head Council but I have way too many jobs to do for Luna so someone clever and charismatic needs to take over." Without thinking I start to complain about the security in the company.

"I've hardly been in this company, isn't this-"

"Luna sees something in you. When that happens, doesn't matter who you are." 'How on earth does this woman run an autocracy government if she lets any random come in and take high standard jobs', I think to myself. "Luna is well protected. She doesn't need to be cautious on these things." Bill says. I realise that he's stopped fidgeting and has taken off his glasses. I look up and he's looking me in the eye.

"What-" I just stare at him. He smiles at me.

"What?" I could hardly ask him what happened to the fidgeting nervous guy, even if I am from Candor.

"Nothing." I say thank you and leave quickly. I need to tell my team about this whole weird encounter soon.

Tris' P.O.V.

Shauna took me round to find baby shops and now my feet hurt and I'm extremely tired. I sit at home with the push buggy, cot, clothes and lots more. All of the stuff is black of course. I'm laying down on the bed when I hear the door open and close.

"What happened in here." I glance over to Tobias who looks scared at all the baby things lying around the room.

"Shauna took me shopping." Tobias doesn't know where I am more often since he had to go back to work in the control room. He will start being an instructor as soon as the next new wave of initiates come in.

"How big is this baby?" I laugh and he comes over to me grinning. "I love when you laugh." I smile and he kisses me. "Would you like to me to put it away for now?" I nod and get up off the bed. My belly is starting to get bigger but not big enough that I've become incapable of moving.

"Should we go to the cafeteria for dinner tonight?" Tobias grunts as his way of saying yes and I go to find my shoes.

"I love you, Tris." Suddenly Tobias has his arms wrapped round me and he's kissing my neck.

"I love you too." Tobias usually says he loves me whenever he has the chance, after my near death he seems to always make sure that I know that. He then grabs a hold of my hand, spins me around and opens the door while bowing.

"After you, m'lady." I laugh and curtsey to him and we go to dinner with our hands clasped.

**Sorry that Tris' P.O.V. was short but I thought I needed to add in that strange Christina moment. Still not sure what's happening with Bill and Luna and their weird ways. Any ideas?**

**Also I was wondering if it was OK if something bad were to happen possibly one of the girls having a miscarriage? Or are we all too emotionally scarred after Allegiant and can't handle more death? Let me know.**

**Baby names are still on the go though, so keep coming up with names! They've been great so far:).**

**HAPPY 20th CHAPTER! Never knew I would get this far so thank you all so much for the support. Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows:). (Remember to add in that R if you want a reply!)**


	21. Miscarriage

**A/N: Hiya, guys! **

**Sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do, I've had a lot of work but I've also been arguing with myself for ages on the whole baby thing. Lots of people have said they would prefer neither but some have picked one of the girls and it's been tough going to decide what to do.**

**Going to reply to a few people:).**

**DauntlessInsanity - Those are such badass names I love all of them! Thanks for the reviews and ideas:)!**

**Kassy - It's a good name, thanks! I think that's a good idea and I'm still warring with myself and the reviews on if there should be a miscarriage at all but this chapter holds the answer. Thanks for the review:).**

**BananaLlama6 - Yes, stories need tension all the time and fair enough on the whole who should have a miscarriage thing. I know, I'm growing fond of Melanie ahah! Don't worry I love long reviews:)! Thanks for the review:).**

**OK onto the chapter.**

Christina's P.O.V.

I go back to find Daniel, Elliott and Katy back at the flat they live in together. I had to live alone because we are supposed not to know each other but I always get lonely. I'm used to being sociable and always having someone to talk to so it's weird. I knock on the door and Daniel answers.

"Hey, Chris." Daniel smiles his little grin and flicks the blond hair out of his blue eyes. Daniel's attractive but I already know how it is to lose someone when you get attached to them so I stop myself from thinking about it. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you about something." He lets me in and I describe the promotion and how weird Bill and Luna were around me.

"You don't think they know something do you?" Daniel looks worried, almost concerned for me. 'Christina stop thinking about that', I scold myself.

"I hardly think that's possible. Maybe they're just both really weird?" We both laugh and keep talking till Elliott and Katy come back from being at the pub. Daniel and I both think they're in a relationship and by the way they're standing next to each other, both letting their hands graze against each others, it's getting obvious.

"I'll be going home now." I stand up but Katy comes forward, breath stinking of beer.

"Nah, stay here for the night!" She slurs and giggles. I look over to Daniel to roll my eyes but he looks kind of eager.

"Fine." I sigh and catch Katy before she falls over. "I think I'm babysitting rather than staying here." I mutter as Katy tells me how much she loves me.

_A month later._

Tobias' P.O.V.

A tear slips from my eye and down my cheek before landing on Tris' shaking body. She's curled up on my lap and crying so hard and I don't know how much longer I can take it.

"Tris, please." I try bring her up to face me but she just covers her face up with a hand while pressing her other hand to a belly, a habit she had started over the past months. "Tris, we can always try again." Even now though, I'm starting to cry more and I feel like joining Tris, curling up and trying to block out the world. One of us has to be strong though. "I love you, Tris. This happens to a lot of people." She doesn't give me any signal that she heard me and I sigh, wrapping my arms around her waist. What did we do to deserve this?

Shauna's P.O.V.

I'm crying as I head back to the apartment and I open it up to Zeke watching T.V. As soon as he sees me he switches the T.V. off and comes to hold me.

"What's wrong, what happened at the check up?" He is instantly worried.

"I'm fine, they know the gender of the baby. It's just-" My voice cracks and I can almost not get the words out. "It's Tris, she had a miscarriage." Zeke's face clouds over with emotion and he just holds me in his arms.

"What's the gender?" I smile appreciative he tries to keep the focus off the horrible news.

"We're having a boy." I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"I've always wanted a boy."

"I just want a healthy baby." I sigh and wrap my arms around him again. "Should we go see them..?" Zeke just shakes his head.

"It's Four, he would want to be with the only person he really cares about at this point of time." Shauna nods and agrees.

"Tris is young though, she has a ton of time to try again." We then go to dinner.

Tris' P.O.V.

There's a sick voice inside of my head telling me that it's good I lost the baby. I'm still too young, I don't know anything about having a baby and caring for it and Tobias and I aren't even married. Then there's the other part of me knowing about that cupboard filled with baby things that are going to never be used.

Another sob racks through my body and I can hear Tobias muttering about something. I take a deep breath and sit up. Tobias brushes his hand along my cheekbones to get rid of the tears.

"I'm fine now, it's probably for the best." Tobias nods.

"We're still growing as people and you're 17, it was young. It will work out next time." He promises and leans in to kiss me. I close the gap and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'll get us some dinner."

That night, as soon as I hear Tobias' deep breathing which means he's sleeping I sneak out of the bed. I grab some shoes and don't need to change because I sleep in clothes all the time. As I head across the pit I stop by the room where all the fear stimulant needles are kept. I take one and head towards the fear room.

Once I'm there I take a while trying to figure out all the controls but I figure it out soon enough. I push the needle into my neck and press down on the plunger. Deep breath, I tell myself and step into the room. Then I wait in the darkness.

**I'll leave it there but I'm going to try write another chapter soon, I've got a lot of coursework and such recently so it's been hectic. So, I'm sorry that I made Tris have a miscarriage so I'm going to say something to three people who were the last to review.**

**bookfantic5000, Stuff and Guest - I know something bad happened and everything but every story needs to have a little of this to make it real. I promise that Tris will get a better life after this OK? So please don't stop reading, thank you for your reviews and I hope that you understand why I did it. Thanks again and if you want to give me any ideas please feel free to PM me. **

**I'm sorry everyone but I felt like this was the right decision and if you are upset about it, I can PM people or you can leave reviews. Please leave ideas for Shauna's baby boy's name:)!**

**Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews:).**


	22. Fights and Fears

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm extremely tired and have a huge headache but I felt like I needed to update for you! No one put a R at the end of reviews so I'm just going to leave it for today because of head ache and tiredness. **

**At the end of this chapter it's going to be name choosing time, a poll will be taken from 3 names:)!**

Christina's P.O.V.

"You have beautiful eyes, did you know that." I spin around and Bill is smiling at me only an inch away from me. I stumble backwards into the table and fall onto it. 'Damn, did Dauntless teach you nothing Christina?' I scold myself. Bill doesn't back away though so I can't get up off the desk.

"Uh, Bill?" He holds up his hands in a, 'I apologise' manner and takes a step back. "What the hell was that."

"Just testing your abilities. You didn't score high." I scowl at him and he laughs. Bill lost the glasses and his used to be greasy hair is now sleek and held back with gel.

"Thanks, would you like something?" I growl at him and he laughs.

"Feisty today, Miss Kravitz? I just need that paperwork from last meeting." I turn around to get it and he continues talking. "How are you enjoying your new job, Miss Kravitz?"

"Christina, actually and its fine. Colleagues are a bit weird though."

"Miss Kravitz you are hilarious." He laughs and sits down in my plush black chair. "Is your favourite colour black?" I nod. "Why's that?" I slowly turn around and he has a serious face on now.

"Just is."

"Does it relate to your life in anyway?" I feel my hands clench but I unclench them quickly and regulate my facial emotions.

"Not at all." I give him the paperwork and cross my arms, popping a hip out. Trying to look relaxed.

"Miss Kravitz, are you honest?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Or perhaps... brave?" I clench my jaw, right now he looks so smug with himself.

"I'm an honest person Bill, I'm also a person who has a meeting to get to so if you could -" I have my back to him and I hear the pistol being clicked off safety before I see it. I slowly turn around.

"Miss Kravitz, do you really think you would get away with this?" I will myself to stop from making my hands shake and turn towards him.

"Bill, let me go and I won't hurt you." He laughs.

"How could you hurt me?" I'm confused with this statement. He knows I'm from Dauntless.

"I'm trained."

"They never trained you to survive bullet wounds did they, Miss Kravitz?"

"No they didn't, but a close Abnegation friend did." I swing my leg out just catching the tip of the barrel. Bill is surprised so he fires a shot which whizzes past my ear. I crouch and roll as he fires another round aimed at my head. I swing my leg out and hit into his shins, he collapses with a grunt. I get up but not quick enough because he's crouching with the gun aimed at my middle section. I go to kick the gun and feel my kneecap break from the bullet entering my knee from close range. I scream in pain and fury and fall to the ground. Bill stands with the pistol now pointing at my heart.

"Have you quite finished, Miss Kravitz?" He grins down at me. 'Sadist', I think to myself as I ignore the pain and kick his shin again. He doesn't fall down but he's off target so I yank myself up with his arm and bite into it. He bellows and swings to hit me but I block off his arm.

"Christina, stop." I growl as I turn to face Luna with her gun pointed at me. She looks tired and fed up. "Come with me and we won't have any more trouble OK?" I spit some blood out my mouth and as I put weight on my left leg I feel the pain shooting around my knee. I fall down and Bill laughs. "Damn it, Bill. Help her." The laughing stops and he grunts as he picks me up. "Follow and don't make any trouble, Christina." She motions me forward and I stumble out with Bill supporting me.

Tris' P.O.V.

I find myself going through the regular fears that I've grown accustomed to. The crows, the tank of water, being burned on a pole, drowning in the ocean but then the stimulation changes to something I've seen before. Now instead of seeing my family dying unrealistically they die for real. I see the bullet wounds spreading across my Mother's clothes, I see the way my Father crumples to the ground at the end of the hallway and even though it didn't happen, I see Caleb being choked by the death serum. Then Tobias, being whipped by his father to death.

I'm screaming now, I try to reach them but I can't. All my logical thinking goes away and I can't breathe and I'm sobbing.

"MUM, DAD, CALEB, TOBIAS!" I scream over and over. I don't know how long I'm there but I know that it's not my personal best time. I feel arms wrap around me and a voice whisper in my ear.

"It's not real, Tris." I turn and sob into his shirt.

"It looks so real." Tobias strokes my hair.

"Caleb never died, Tris. I'm here, Tris." I'm confused and look up at him.

"How did you know that was my fear."

"I got a needle as well and came in." I nod and turn to the crumpled figures of my family and I realise they don't look so real now. Tobias takes my hand and turns me round to walk me away. The stimulation disappears and I think it's over but it continues.

Tobias appears before me and is holding a small body with a blank face.

"You were never fit to be a Mother anyway." The Tobias grins at me and throws the baby to the floor. I scream out because that's my child. I feel a rough hand in mine and look round to see Tobias attached to me.

"Tris it isn't real." Those dark blue eyes are pleading with me to realise what's real and what's not. I feel the tears slip out of my eyes and I collapse to the floor. I don't remember much but I remember Tobias put me to bed, telling me he loved me. I sleep a dreamless sleep that night.

**I wasn't sure how to write the fear part and I'm sorry that it wasn't good but I found it difficult. I left a cliff-hanger for Christina so if you have any ideas on what could happen to her just review or PM! **

**Shauna's baby boy names now! I went through and chose the names that you all suggested so hopefully you will like one of them!**

**a) Zack Uriah Pedrad**

**b) Oliver Uriah Pedrad**

**c) Chase Uriah Pedrad**

**Chase was a suggestion for a girl but I thought it would suit a boy as well. I had comments asking if he could be called Uriah but I felt like Zeke wouldn't have wanted to use his name all the time, too upsetting. So instead, it will be his middle name and of course no matter what the choices that won't change. I don't have a favourite and I'm not sure if they are all 'Dauntless' names, but it's all up to you now! Please review quickly so I can get the next chapter up:)!**

**Thanks all of you for favourites, follows and reviews, it means so much:)!**


	23. Leaving

**A/N: Hey guys! Chase is out in the lead at the moment, you can all still suggest names because if I find one that I'm in love with I will add it to the polls. Sorry I haven't updated in a wee bit, I've been busy!**

Tobias' P.O.V.

I was glad that Tris was more upbeat as of late. It had been a week since we got the news and she seemed to be coping. Of course if she saw Shauna her face would fall slightly but her Abnegation side kicked in and she forgot about herself.

I knew it was going to happen but that didn't mean I wanted it to happen. It was the letter that triggered it all.

"We need to go help her." Her words still ring throughout my mind and I repeat the situation I had landed myself in again.

"Tris, can't we just start our life here? Initiates are going to be here soon, we don't want to miss that."

"Tobias, we will see them next year, Christina's being tortured now." I did like Christina, she had grown from being the smart-ass Candor she used to be and we had been friends. We had made an unspoken promise to protect Tris though, she wouldn't have like me literally throwing Tris into a dangerous situation. We had made another promise though,

_"I'll miss you."  
"You too, Four. Don't give up on her."_

Tris' hand squeeze in mine and I look up to see her biting her lip. We stand in front of the train tracks, needing to get back to the bureau to meet Phil, the leader of the Allegiant.

"Tris, are you sure about this?" I hear the train horn blast and look up to see the bright white lights piercing the darkness.

"Positive." I now see the Tris I met so long ago, the brave and selfless girl. This is who I fell in love with.

'Don't worry Christina, I won't give up on her and she sure won't give up on you,' I think.

Christina's P.O.V.

"Who do you work for." I spit the blood out of my mouth and glare at Luna. She has completely lost it after a week of torturing me and not getting answers.

"You know what, I'll tell you." Her eyes light up and she brushes a strand of hair off her face. I wink at her, "But then again -" I can't even finish the sentence because she's thrown herself at me and the chair I'm strapped to is thrown backwards. Luna's facing me with her face inches away.

"I will give you to the count of 3 before I get a gun." I nod and spit into her face. She punches me and gets up wiping her face. She pulls out a pistol that I didn't notice and aims it at my foot. "We have your friends by the way, they'll probably crack before you do.

'Be brave, Christina.' I think as the gun blasts and the bullet explodes into my foot.

Shauna's P.O.V.

"Zeke, help me up will you?" Zeke sits across on the couch flicking through TV channels. He gets up and picks up my hand while kissing it.

"M'lady." I laugh at him and waddle over to the bathroom.

"Hey, I was thinking on names for the baby." I shout through the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Zeke calls out. I can tell he hasn't thought much on it.

"What about Zach." He waits a bit before responding.

"I'm Zeke though."

"Honey, I said Zach." I say while exiting the bathroom. He laughs.

"Oh, probably not a good idea, I would get confused."

"Yeah, doesn't take much for you to get confused." Zeke shouts out hey before grabbing me round the waist. He kisses me on the lips and I smile at him. "I love you."

"I love you tons." He says back and I smile at the perfect life I have. "I need to go see Four, will you be fine here?" I nod and he runs out.

It's only five minutes before Zeke comes running back and hands me a letter.

_To Zeke and Shauna,_

_Four and I have decided to go fight for the Allegiant because news has reached us that Christina is being held captive somewhere. We couldn't stand to say a proper goodbye and we can only ask that you don't chase us. _

_Lots of love._

I stare at it for a few minutes and I can see out of the corner of my eye Zeke looking worried.

"Chase."

"What are you on about, Shauna." I just shake my head. Tris had been thinking of baby names I'm guessing and she left me one for her last present to me.

"They'll be fine."

**Sorry it was short and very late but I've been doing a lot of work. **

**FactionMixer - Yes, I'm using the actress' name for Christina because I didn't think Veronica Roth mentioned it. Thank you for giving me an idea by asking if Tris can go help by the way! Thanks for the review:).**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, I don't have time to reply to all of you so all I can do is thank you very much for all the reviews, favourites and follows:)!**


	24. Pain & Extra

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update! Been super busy recently.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews makes me happy! I was wondering if I should start another story and if any of you have ideas for what kind of story you would like to see me write? Leave me any ideas:).**

**I realise I haven't done this in a while and I apologise; I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, Veronica Roth owns those rights. **

Tris' P.O.V.

"I missed you." Caleb's skinny arms wrap around my neck. We both have gotten comfortable with affection since we both found a boyfriend and girlfriend. Tobias and Caleb have polite conversation as we make our way through the halls of the bureau. One day I hope they will have a proper conversation and not just ask the basic norms. We reach Phil's office and Caleb knocks before excusing himself.

"Come in." I open the door and Phil is smiling up at me from his desk. "Hello, Tris and Tobias. I'm glad you received my letter quickly." I see Tobias tense at the mention of the letter that led me running back to the Allegiant but I choose to ignore it.

"We're glad we got it quickly too."

"Please sit."

Tobias' P.O.V.

After two hours, Tris and I stretch off and go towards the dinner hall. Phil went through around a hundred plans until we all decided on one we thought was manageable and that would prevent as many people as possible getting hurt. He informed us that the people working with Christina have also got captured and they have lost all connection with them.

Phil also informed us they don't have time to adjust the people's memories and no one will know who we are so it's a 12 hour job but it's best if we get it done in 2 hours. Tris is biting at her nails and I watch dismayed at the fact they had just started to grow back, signalling the end of her being so nervous.

"Tris-" I start and her head snaps back to attention. I'm about to carry on but then she smiles at me. It's so real and she looks _happy_ for once.

"Tobias?" Why she looks happy at this moment of time confuses me but I lose the fight in me.

"I love you." She smiles and stands up on tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too." She takes my hand and we make our way down the hall.

Christina's P.O.V.

Pain. Screams from Daniel, Katy and Elliott. Sometimes it stops. I don't know who screams anymore. I know that I screamed for a while. My foot is getting infected from the bullet wound. I can't put weight on it and looking at it makes me want to sob. I can only pray that no one else gets hurt, or that we aren't all enduring this for nothing.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR." I hear Luna screaming down the hallway and I hear a shout from Daniel.

"LEAVE KATY ALONE." I am astonished by his outburst and at awe of his bravery. Last time that happened it was Elliott who shouted it and none of us have heard him since.

"ALL OF YOU-" Luna cuts off mid sentence and I hear a grunt. Then the unmistakable click of a gun echoes down through the hallway. "Do you want to end up like Miss Kravitz down there?" I know she's talking about my foot. I hear a whimper and a tear rolls down my cheek.

'We are good people.' I think. Katy was so innocent and Elliot and her just started to find each other. _Daniel._ I think sadly. No one I will ever start to become attached to will survive in this hellhole. A shot rings out and a scream full of pain and sadness echoes around and around, making me go crazy. Katy's sobs also ring out and I hear Daniel shouting but all of this is muffled.

I stare at my foot, at the dark purple lines shooting out from the blackened hole. I think of the dirt and the blood that I'm coated in and I think to how weak I've become.

"Tris," I whisper into the darkness. "I need you."

**I'm going to leave it there guys! Sorry that it's short but the rescue scene is up next! Sorry for the sadness but it will get better soon I promise.**

**Recently I wrote a story for my English class and I wanted to share it with you guys. So it's completely voluntary if you want to read it and I'm only putting it there because I like to know what you guys think of it. Please tell me honestly and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks all for the reviews and follows and favourites. We are so close to 100 reviews and 50 follows it's crazy:).**

**Something That Was Intact**

Paige and Lucas were two of only four kids who lived in the small town of Boise, Idaho. After World War Three the whole of America had been ruined. The area they lived in still had the wreckage of planes and broken glass. When the bombers went over head they had managed to cut a straight line down a forest. The people in the town called it the border.

"I bet it's not as bad as they all make it out to be." Paige complained. Paige had been constantly told by her mother, _'Now, the border may look all nice from the front but I promise you that inside, it's not pretty. There's monsters that lay waiting in there. A young girl like you is just a snack. Now promise you won't go wandering in there, even around there.' _Paige didn't believe one word of it. "I bet it's some sort of heaven in there while we're living in this dirt hole." She crossed her arms and flicked her black hair that had been layered in mud off her face.

"If you believe that, why don't you go find out?" Lucas smirked at her, with his usual charm.

"Yeah, as if I would. It's forbidden Lucas."

"When has that stopped you?!" Lucas laughed at her and Paige let a small smile cross her face. "Come on, how about if one of us picks the coin then we have to cross the border and find out what's on the other side?" The coin was a dirty bronze piece they had found amongst the wreckage and it had been used by the kids to settle arguments or bets they had.

Paige nodded reluctantly and Lucas grinned at her. Lucas put the coin behind his back and he tossed it round a few times so she didn't know which hand held the coin. Paige pointed to his right arm and the coin was revealed in his calloused left hand.

"Damn, Lucas I never win." Paige sulked and Lucas just laughed.

"Come on then or are you a wimp?" Lucas started to make clucking noises and Paige hurriedly got up and stuck her tongue out at him. She stormed out of the house and into the sunlight. The various houses that were built randomly around the town were made from plane parts, mud and bricks. The effect was an ancient yet futuristic look. The town still had the wreckage strewn across the place and the kids had to be careful not to cut their feet. Paige was staring down right now, avoiding areas with sharp objects. Lucas followed in her footsteps, whistling behind her in a calm fashion.

Paige thought back to all the times that her mother had told her never to cross the border. Now Paige stepped onto the turf that hadn't been touched in all her fifteen years of life. Paige didn't know much about the life that happened before her as she had been born three years after the war. Lucas being sixteen had no idea either. The ground beneath her had a build up of dust and there was shards and bombs lying around every step. Paige looked behind her and looked to Lucas who had now stopped whistling. He even look worried.

"Lucas," Paige started, but he quickly smirked and crossed his arms. That was his way of saying no to her. Paige sighed and started towards the forest.

When you looked at the forest from far away it looked small and enclosed. Now up close the thick brown tree trunks towered over Paige and the dense green foliage covered up the sunlight causing the forest to look completely dark. Again Paige looked back at her friend. He seemed so distant now, his blonde hair reflected the sunlight and his features were hidden in the shadows. He still held his pose so Paige took a deep breath and stepped across from the beige dirty earth to the green moist ground.

With a start she realised that there was no shrapnel lying on the floor and the dusty, too hot atmosphere didn't reach inside the confines of the area. _'I was right!' _Paige shouted to herself in her head. There was no dirt and ahead of her she could see a little clearing that was covered in light. She turned and called out to Lucas, motioning for him to come forward. He took wary steps towards her and Paige huffed because he was too slow so she turned and went further into the forest.

The ground was soft and spongy underneath her feet and she felt light, wanting to skip. Paige furiously thought to herself that the adults had been lying to them all this time. The place was beautiful, there were colours that Paige had never seen in the flowers around her and the birds played melodies throughout the branches of the trees. Paige reached the clearing which was covered in the most beautiful white flowers.

Paige picked up the white flower and looked at how perfect it was. Her face clouded over and she quickly but carefully placed the flower in one of her pockets.

"LUCAS! DON'T COME IN!" She stumbled away from the clearing waving her arms and screeching at him. "THE PARENTS WERE RIGHT!" Lucas looked horrified and backed away from the border. Paige collapsed in a heap as she passed the border line and lay there panting.

"Paige, what happened."

"Lucas it was terrible, I can't even tell you, it would be too bad." Lucas cradled her in her arms until Paige looked like she had calmed down.

That night Paige gazed at the white flower that lay in a huge contrast to the muddy brown sheets that were wrapped around her. Paige had no idea why she couldn't share this secret with Lucas but somehow she knew that she could live in this broken world if she had something that was intact.

**If you read that, thank you and I hope you liked it. I'll try update soon:).**


	25. Finding Christina

**A/N: Okay, my lovelies, I decided to update for you as quickly as possible!**

Tris' P.O.V.

Inhale, exhale, fire. The knock out bullet hit one guard and he fell, before his partner had time to open his mouth he was hit by Tobias. I took one of the guards on top of the tower and knew without looking that the other manning the gate had gone down. We sprinted without needing to tell each other to go and went off across the desert. Tobias kneeled down in front of the barbed wire gate with his hands cupped and I ran jumping with one foot onto his hands and leaping as far up the gate as I could get. I climbed swiftly, enjoying the fact that my legs worked and reached with barbed wire at the top. I ripped off my jacket and threw it over the top and climbed as quickly over as possible. I could feel some of the wires poking through the leather but it was a lot better that not having it there.

Soon after Tobias came landing next to me with my jacket in his hands. I shrugged it on and we walked with purpose towards the buildings.

"Tris, are you sure about this." I nod as a reply but I'm shaking. He takes my hand and squeezes it to reassure me. "I'm sure we will find her quickly." Phil hadn't given us many instructions on how we were actually supposed to find Christina and he suggested plain out force. Straight into the government building, straight to Luna, hold her at gun point and be out there in half an hour. We were allowed 2 hours but our maximum stay in this city was 12. Tobias had spent hours studying this when I opted for sleep so I didn't protest when he pulled me to an information kiosk of the town.

He tapped away at buttons while I stood, looking down and trying to avoid any attention.

"It's just told me what I already know, come on." He took my hand again and led us round streets, mostly we didn't see anyone, the maximum people we saw in a street was about 3. I'm impressed with how much Tobias looked into this but I know it's because he wanted to make sure I was as protected as he could possibly make me. We reach a huge building, it looks ancient and I know that we are here.

We lean against the wall after Tobias went to buy as drinks, so we can stand and look at the building in the shade.

"It's a visitor building only up to the reception and there are 5 floors to get through." I nodded along, trying to take in the information he was telling me. "I say we try find a secluded spot and then make a break for it to the stairs and we can go through each floor."

"Wouldn't it be logical to take a floor each?" Tobias' eyes cloud over with emotion.

"Tris, I'm never letting you out of my sight." I nod and don't try push the subject further. "Okay, I'm guessing that Luna will be at the top of the building." I squint up at the grand building and nod but there's something that doesn't look right about the building, how its base is higher than the other buildings surround it. "What are you thinking?"

"There's something we aren't seeing." I reply, biting my nails. "I can't figure it out though. " He nods and then turns to look at me directly.

"It's time to go, we've already been here for an hour." I gulp and bite back tears. Tobias goes through strict instructions, this is my instructor I'm talking to now. We make our way up to building and all through this Tobias is talking to me. "Now this is the hard part, smile." He winks and I grin up at him. He links his arm through mine and we enter the building smiling and pointing at the architecture. The receptionist looks up but looks down again, noticing we don't need to talk to him.

Tobias tugs me over to a painting on the wall and I can see he's pulled me over there because there's an open door to the staircase.

"Go." He whispers and I creep along the shadows always keeping an eye on the receptionist just in case he looks up. Tobias keeps behind me and we make it to the stairwell easily. Tobias sprints ahead of me up the stairs because I've still not gained my optimum speed from recovery.

I realise though when getting to the second floor that it's got more steps than the first floor had to get to it. I creep down so that Tobias won't get worried and glance down the hallways of the first floor. There's a deadlocked door at the end of the left hallway and I somehow _know _that that is where Christina is.

I don't need to get Tobias because he noticed that I disappeared off. He takes a look at me and nods as if to agree.

"This will have to be opened by a small explosive." Tobias complains. He sets up the equipment and I'm amazed no one has turned up at the end of the hallway. Soon Tobias is tugging on my arm and pulling me away to the stairs again for cover.

I crouch and cover my ears. Adrenalin pumping through my body. The explosion goes off and I'm pressed into Tobias. I'm up in a flash though and sprinting down the hallway, we get to the door and I'm shocked to see that there is no Christina. Instead we are in a room filled with cabinets probably holding secret information. I stare up at Tobias and he looks scared.

"Tris, I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias." I say as we hear the footsteps of trained soldiers on the steps.

**What's going to happen next?! Cliff-hangers for the win!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites:). So close to 100 reviews AND WE WENT PAST 50 FOLLOWS OMG.**


End file.
